Le Temps des Fondateurs
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Quelle a été la véritable histoire de Salazar Slytherin? Et s'il n'était pas celui que tout le monde croit... Les deux premières parties précèdent Mémoires d'une âme perdue, la dernière en est la suite.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des quatre Fondateurs et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à J.K Rowling et à la Warner Bros, tout le reste est à moi.

**Note :** Je sais que bien des auteurs ont écrit sur les Fondateurs, toutefois, j'avais envie de mettre ma graine là-dedans. Voici donc ma version de la vie de Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff et Rowena Ravenclaw. L'histoire sera principalement centrée sur la vie de Salazar, à mon avis le plus mystérieux des quatre célèbres fondateurs de Poudlard. Je garderai les noms anglais des Fondateurs, pour le reste, il s'agit des noms français.

And now, enjoy and review…

**Le Temps des Fondateurs :**

**1ère Partie : Avant Poudlard :**

Cette histoire commence dans l'Angleterre moyenâgeuse, légèrement au Nord de la ville qui allait quelques siècles plus tard devenir la capitale d'un puissant empire colonial.

En ce temps-là, si l'Inquisition n'avait pas encore implanté ses bûchers et ses tribunaux dans toute l'Europe, la population sorcière était déjà persécutée par les Moldus, et nombre d'entre eux choisissaient de s'éloigner des grandes villes, préférant les forêts ou les autres endroits déserts, où ils pouvaient redevenir anonymes. D'autres partaient carrément en guerre contre les Moldus. Une minorité de sorciers, enfin, avaient pris le parti de cacher tout simplement qui ils étaient et de vivre le plus normalement du monde avec leurs concitoyens.

C'était alors le cas, entre autres, de deux familles influentes, respectées dans le monde sorcier et appréciées chez les Moldus.

La première de ces deux familles était la famille des seigneurs Gryffindor. Le chef de famille, Aldebaric Gryffindor, était un homme puissant mais bon, et il n'était pas rare, contrairement à la majorité des nobles de son époque, de le voir aider les paysans qui se trouvaient sur ses terres. Toutefois, ses colères étaient craintes par sa famille comme par ses serviteurs, car il pouvait alors devenir aussi dangereux qu'un dragon. Il ne craignait pas ses ennemis, et n'avait aucune pitié pour eux, mais respectait ses amis et était prêt à tout pour les aider. De plus, s'il était noble, il ne tirait aucune fierté de son titre de seigneur, clamant partout haut et fort que seuls comptaient le courage et la noblesse d'esprit. Et contrairement à bien des nobles de son époque, qui se plaisaient à guerroyer à tout va, il s'évertuait à garder la paix avec ses voisins.

Parmi ces voisins se trouvait une autre famille de sorcier : les Slytherin. Les deux familles étaient amies depuis des générations, et ce n'étaient pas les deux héritiers qui allaient changer cette tradition.

Godric Gryffindor et Salazar Slytherin étaient les héritiers uniques de ces deux familles, et ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, bien que tout les opposât en apparence : autant Godric était impétueux et colérique, autant Salazar était calme et d'humeur toujours égale. De même, Salazar se révélait autant attiré par les endroits restreints et sombres que Godric par les grands espaces lumineux. Toutefois, ils s'étaient côtoyés pendant des années et s'estimaient grandement l'un l'autre. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils n'étudiaient pas la magie de leur côté, il n'était pas rare de voir les deux amis chassant côte à côte sur les domaines des Gryffindor, où s'entraînant à l'épée dans la cour de Garden's Manor, le château des Slytherin.

En bref, tout semblait aller pour le mieux, et surtout, tout aurait du continuer comme cela, les Slytherin et les Gryffindor s'entendant le mieux du monde, si le destin n'avait pas décider de briser cette double amitié de la manière la plus tragique qui soit.

L'instrument du destin fut un mage noir irlandais, qui s'était lui-même surnommé Vent de Parque. Ce mage noir, ayant sévi des années durant dans son pays natal, décida un jour de traquer et de tuer les sorciers amoureux de ces 'moins que rien de Moldus' dans la région de l'île de Bretagne. Ayant traversé la mer séparant les deux îles, il se fit passer pour un trouvère, afin d'approcher les seigneurs sorciers et de connaître leurs positions vis-à-vis des Moldus. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit l'existence des Slytherin et des Gryffindor, ces 'traîtres à leur condition supérieure' qui vivaient parmi ces 'êtres inférieurs' qu'étaient les Moldus. Dès lors, il se jura de causer leur perte et décida les assassiner.

Après un voyage de plusieurs semaines, il arriva près de Garden's Manor, où il reprit sa couverture de trouvère, afin d'approcher les Slytherin, ses premières victimes.

Malheureusement, cela allait se passer beaucoup moins bien que prévu…

Merci à Lolie, ma beta-lectrice, et à Umbre77, pour m'avoir permis d'emprunter Garden's Manor. Et maintenant, place aux RAR de Mémoire d'une âme perdue

**The**** Undead :** Merci pour ta review.

**Cyngathi**** :** Merci pour ta review. J'avais envie de montrer une facette jamais montrée de Salazar Slytherin. Un Salazar plus humain, qui est devenu mauvais sans l'être au départ.

**Maliciaslytherin**** :** Merci pour ton compliment, ça me fait chaud au cœur. J'avais déjà la suite en tête, mais j'hésitais à la publier. En tout cas, voilà ton souhait exaucé.


	2. chap 01

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des quatre Fondateurs et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à J.K Rowling et à la Warner Bros, tout le reste est à moi.

**Note :** Je sais que bien des auteurs ont écrit sur les Fondateurs, toutefois, j'avais envie de mettre ma graine là-dedans. Voici donc ma version de la vie de Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff et Rowena Ravenclaw. L'histoire sera principalement centrée sur la vie de Salazar, à mon avis le plus mystérieux des quatre célèbres fondateurs de Poudlard. Je garderai les noms anglais des Fondateurs, pour le reste, il s'agit des noms français.

**Note 2 :** Les chiffres entre parenthèse ramènent à des notes en bas de page.

**Note 3 :** Je tenais juste à vous préciser que non, je n'étais pas mort, et que non, je ne vous avais pas oubliés. Simplement, me trouvant en Allemagne jusque la fin de l'année universitaire, je n'ai pas la possibilité de vous envoyer des chapitres régulièrement. Enfin voilà. Et pour vous remercier de votre patience, j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau de Noël avec un petit peu de retard : deux nouveaux chapitres, ainsi qu'un nouveau one-shot ! Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous !

And now, enjoy and review…

**Le Temps des Fondateurs :**

**1ère Partie : Avant Poudlard :**

"Père, j'ai reçu un hibou de Godric m'invitant à chasser avec lui après la sixième heure. M'autorisez-vous à le rejoindre ?"

Emrys Slytherin _(1) _regarda longuement son fils, pensif, puis acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête. Après tout, le garçon n'avait cessé d'étudier de toute la matinée, et les deux héritiers s'entendaient si bien… Il n'allait pas lui refuser un plaisir sous prétexte que lui ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Et il n'allait pas l'ennuyer avec des soucis qui ne le concernaient pas. Il serait bien temps de le faire lorsque le garçon aurait atteint l'âge de reprendre le château et de régner sur ses vassaux.

Et des soucis, Emrys Slytherin en avait. Beaucoup. Le souci numéro un était sans conteste Vent de Parque, ce mage noir qui s'était lui-même proclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres, reprenant le titre que de nombreux mages noirs s'étaient attribués avant lui, et qui avait décidé de sévir sur l'île de Bretagne. De nombreux faits lui étaient parvenus aux oreilles, et il avait compris que le sorcier sombre se dirigeait vers le Sud, autrement dit, dans sa direction. Et il savait que sa famille et celle d'Aldebaric étaient des cibles de choix pour cet amoureux des longues lignées de sorciers.

Certes, la lignée d'Emrys et celle d'Aldebaric remontaient à très loin dans le temps, certes, ils avaient tous deux des ancêtres ayant côtoyé Merlin lui-même, mais ils étaient tous deux, et ce n'étaient pas les héritiers qui allaient interrompre cette tradition, proche de leurs sujets moldus depuis des générations.

Une autre chose l'intriguait, plus qu'elle ne le rendait nerveux : il s'agissait de ce trouvère, arrivé peu de temps auparavant au château, et qui les scrutait sans cesse de manière curieuse, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer quelque chose au sujet des habitants du château. Comme si, en fait, il cherchait à les évaluer, afin de mieux les connaître. Mais dans quel but ? Et pourquoi cette impression de savoir qui il était ?

Si Salazar avait compris que quelque chose tracassait son père, il n'en laissa rien paraître, et il se dirigea vers l'entrée du manoir, sans savoir qu'il n'adresserait jamais plus la parole à son père. Sans savoir non plus que ce père qu'il respectait tant venait involontairement de lui sauver la vie.

En effet, peu après le départ de Salazar, Rigomer_ (1)_ surgit dans la salle où se trouvait le seigneur des lieux, mais il semblait différent. Il n'avait plus la cithare qui l'accompagnait partout où il allait, et son regard, habituellement rieur, s'était fait dur et froid. Quant à son sourire, il avait tout simplement disparu. Emrys, d'abord surpris de ce changement de comportement chez le ménestrel, se tourna vers lui, son calme habituel faisant place à une colère sourde. Jamais, en effet, un serviteur n'avait ainsi osé le déranger, et surtout, personne de sa maison, pas même son propre fils, n'aurait eu l'outrecuidance d'entrer sans même en demander l'autorisation. Tremblant de rage contenue, Emrys se décida enfin à adresser la parole à l'impudent :

"Qu'y a-t-il donc, Rigomer, pour que tu oses me déranger ainsi ?"

L'interpellé éclata d'un rire froid, ne ressemblant en rien à celui du musicien qu'il avait désormais l'habitude de jouer :

"Comment donc, Slytherin, tu ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je suis là ? Tu me déçois. Je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'un sorcier au sang pur comme le tien !"

"Vent de Parque…", murmura Emrys.

"Lui-même, pour ne surtout pas te servir.", persifla le mage noir.

"Que veux tu ?"

"Ce que je veux? Mais ta vie, voyons. Je veux un duel à mort. Mais à la différence de tes précédents duels, Slytherin, celui-là, tu le perdras. Ainsi, je pourrai tranquillement m'amuser avec ton fils, puisque sa mère n'est déjà plus.", continua le sorcier avec un sourire mauvais.

"Tu as osé toucher à ma famille !", rugit Emrys Slytherin. "Tu en répondras de ta vie. En garde !", continua-t-il, sortant son épée.

"Allons, allons, tu ne vas tout de même pas te battre comme un Moldu.", répliqua le mage noir, sarcastique. "Prend plutôt ta baguette, et bats toi comme un sorcier."

Sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir, le mage noir dégaina la sienne et lança le premier sortilège :

"Pyros !"

"Glacius !", répliqua Slytherin, le sortilège de gel annulant celui de feu.

Immédiatement, il riposta avec un Expelliarmus que le sorcier évita en se jetant de côté. La partie allait être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord, car Emrys Slytherin était un sorcier expérimenté. Sans perdre plus de temps, le prétendu trouvère décida de l'attaquer avec un sort de grande puissance.

"Invisco !"

"Repulso !"

"Finite Incantatem !"

Le mage sombre sentit soudain une grande fatigue, comme si le sortilège lui avait pris une partie de ses forces. Avait-il sous-estimé son adversaire ? Il ne pouvait pas se faire battre par un sorcier comme Slytherin, n'est-ce pas ? Il commençait pourtant à en douter. Mais sa haine des Moldus le fit trouver en lui des forces qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, et il se mit de nouveau à espérer.

"Bronchos !" _(2)_

"Destructo !"

"Defendere !"

Slytherin ne put échapper au sortilège et en fut réduit à se défendre uniquement, tandis que le mage noir s'en donnait à cœur joie.

"Flechas ! Flechas ! Flechas ! Flechas ! Flechas !"

Le sorcier hurla de douleur, tandis que des flèches venaient s'enfoncer dans ses épaules et dans ses jambes, avant qu'une cinquième ne vienne se planter en son coeur. Mais le mage noir ne s'arrêta pas là. Ce fut sa plus grande erreur.

"Ercartelum"

"Repulso !", hurla Slytherin de toute ses forces. Le mage noir ne put l'éviter et fut projeté au mur, les bras et les jambes menaçant de se détacher de son corps.

Finalement, Emrys Slytherin parvint à se relever et, malgré la douleur et le sang qu'il perdait, il trouva la force de mettre la main à la garde de son épée et de l'envoyer sur le mage noir. L'épée s'enfonça dans sa poitrine, mais, faisant fi de la douleur et des flots de sang qui s'écoulaient désormais de la blessure, celui-ci la retira et la lança vers Slytherin, le tuant sur le coup. Dès lors, le sorcier étant mort, le sortilège d'écartèlement cessa, et Vent de Parque retomba au sol, haletant et gravement blessé. Heureusement, il avait appris de nombreuses choses durant son séjour chez les Slytherin, et entre autres, l'emplacement du laboratoire où le père faisait ses potions. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait tomber sur une potion de soin.

Après bien des souffrances et bien des domestiques laissés morts derrière lui, le mage noir atteint le laboratoire. Cependant, la blessure était trop grave pour être soignée complètement, et le sorcier dut se résoudre à quitter le château sans avoir la possibilité de torturer le fils, se sachant trop faible pour résister à un second combat. Bien sûr, il n'avait eu aucun mal avec la mère, mais le fils semblait tout aussi puissant que son père, pour autant qu'il avait pu en juger.

Toutefois, il grava sur le pont-levis le signe qui le caractérisait, son symbole, afin que tous connaissent sa puissance. Et aussi afin qu'il serve d'avertissement à Gryffindor. Quittant le château, il se jura de finir son travail en tuant le dernier des Slytherin.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques lieues de là, deux jeunes gens revenaient de la chasse avec de nombreux trophées. Tout en chevauchant, ils discutaient gaiement :

"Eh bien, Salazar, que penses-tu de cette chasse ?"

"Exceptionnelle ! Père va être fier de moi."

"J'en suis certain.", répliqua le blond en souriant.

"Puisque tu m'as proposé cette chasse, à mon tour de t'inviter : que dirais-tu de t'entraîner à l'épée à Garden's Manor ?"

"Ma foi, ça me plaît bien. Quand cela ?"

"Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui? Nous ne sommes qu'à la dixième heure. Cela nous fait bien une heure pour nous entraîner."

"Touche donc là, Salazar."

Ce disant, ils approchaient de plus en plus de Garden's Manor. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes du château, Salazar s'aperçut que tout n'allait pas comme il le fallait. Les sentinelles, d'ordinaires si promptes à baisser le pont-levis à son approche, n'étaient pas même en vue. Salazar descendit de son cheval et appela, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Dès lors, il sut que quelque chose clochait réellement. S'il lui était déjà arrivé de n'être pas remarqué par les sentinelles, le pont-levis lui avait toujours été baissé, dès lors qu'il avait appelé. Que se passait-il donc ? Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un cri étouffé de son compagnon.

"Là, sur le pont-levis…"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Ces ciseaux coupant un fil…" _(3)_

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que ça représente d'autre qu'un fil et une paire de ciseaux ?", s'impatienta son ami.

"C'est le signe de Vent de Parque…"

"Le signe de qui ?"

"Vent de Parque, tu ne connais pas ?"

"Non, qui est-ce ?"

"Un mage noir, qui s'est juré la perte de tous les Moldus et de ceux qui apprécient les Moldus. Père en a parlé il y a peu de temps. Si ce signe est là, il veut dire que Vent de Parque est là, ou qu'il a tué avant de repartir… Ce qui expliquerait que les sentinelles ne t'aient pas répondu…", continua-t-il sombrement.

"Non, c'est impossible, père est puissant, il ne se laisserait pas vaincre par un mage noir de pacotille !", s'exclama Salazar.

"Un mage noir de pacotille qui en a déjà tué nombre de plus puissants que nos pères réunis. Crois moi, Salazar, il vaut mieux ne pas rester là. Viens au château, nous avertirons père de sa présence à Garden's Manor."

"Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire que père serait mort, Godric ?", s'énerva son ami.

"Je ne l'espère pas, tout comme toi, mais j'ai malheureusement peu d'espoir de le revoir ailleurs que dans les portraits qu'il avait commandés en son honneur. Viens, Salazar. Allons prévenir père."

D'abord réticent, Salazar se laissa finalement faire et suivit son ami. Ils chevauchèrent sans mot dire pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver en vue de l'imposante bâtisse des Gryffindor. Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent aux portes du château, et Godric, suivi de son ami, se dirigea vers la grande salle de réception. La trouvant vide, il alla directement au bureau de travail de son père. Celui-ci y était et les accueillit tous deux chaleureusement.

"Godric, Salazar, enfin de retour ! Que se passe-t-il, Salazar, aurais-tu fait mauvaise chasse ?", ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire, en voyant l'air attristé de Salazar.

Son fils lui lança un regard sombre qu'Aldebaric Gryffindor intercepta. Aussitôt, son visage se fit plus grave.

"Que se passe-t-il donc? Y aurait-il un problème ? Au nom de Merlin, Godric, Salazar, répondez moi !"

Voyant que personne ne répondait, Aldebaric Gryffindor s'exclama :

"Godric, au nom de l'amour que tu portes à ta mère, répond, je t'en conjure ! Que se passe-t-il ?"

Gardant les yeux baissés, Godric répondit :

"Vent de Parque, père."

"Et comment donc as-tu entendu parler de lui ?", questionna son père d'une voix dangereusement calme, la première surprise passée.

"Père, je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…", commença Godric

"Ca, c'est à moi d'en décider, fils.", coupa froidement son père. "Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense? Et je te préviens que tu as à être convaincant, car Salazar ou pas, tu recevras dans le cas contraire la plus belle correction de ta vie !"

"Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, père.", répéta-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. "Je vous l'assure. Je ne faisais que passer près de votre bureau, et je vous ai entendu parler avec le père de Salazar. Vous étiez tellement soucieux que j'ai eu peur qu'il ne fût arrivé quelque chose de mauvais. Et c'est là que je vous ai entendu parler de Vent de Parque et de la menace qu'il représentait pour notre famille et celle de Salazar."

"C'est donc parce que nous avions l'air soucieux que tu t'es permis d'écouter notre conversation…", murmura son père, menaçant plus que jamais d'entrer dans une de ses colères titanesques.

"Père, je vous en supplie, nous avons vu le signe de Vent de Parque sur le pont-levis de Garden's Manor, et nous craignons qu'il ne fût arrivé quelque chose à la famille de Salazar !", s'exclama Godric désespérément.

Aussitôt qu'il eût dit ces mots, le visage de son père passa de la fureur retenue à l'inquiétude.

"Le signe de Vent de Parque sur le pont-levis de Garden's Manor, dis-tu ?"

"C'est cela même, père. Et les sentinelles n'ont pas répondues, lorsque Salazar les a interpellées. C'était comme si plus personne n'était dans le château."

"Salazar, mon garçon.", appela Aldebaric. "N'y a-t-il rien qui t'ait paru étrange dans ta demeure, ces derniers jours ?"

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le château, Salazar releva la tête.

"Eh bien, père était soucieux depuis quelques jours, mais je suppose que c'est du à la menace de ce mage noir. Et il y avait aussi ce trouvère, Rigomer, qui est arrivé il y a de cela plusieurs jours. C'est un trouvère comme un autre, mais il avait parfois un regard étrange, il nous scrutait bizarrement. Et lorsque père lui demandait pourquoi, il trouvait toujours un moyen d'éluder la question."

"Un trouvère arrivé depuis plusieurs jours, dis-tu. Et qui vous scrute d'étrange manière…", murmura pensivement Aldebaric Gryffindor. "J'envoie immédiatement un hibou à ton père pour lui expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé. S'il est toujours vivant, je le saurai."

"Mais si Vent de Parque est toujours dans le château, il pourrait usurper l'écriture du père de Salazar…", répliqua Godric

"Connais-tu la signature magique ?", demanda son père.

Le visage de Salazar s'éclaira d'une lueur de compréhension, tandis que les sourcils de Godric se fronçaient en signe d'ignorance.

"Il s'agit d'un signe que seuls les sorciers les plus puissants peuvent réaliser, et qui garantit leur identité.", murmura Salazar.

"C'est exact. De plus, chaque signature magique réagit à l'aura du sorcier qui l'utilise, ce qui la rend impossible à imiter ou à falsifier. Aucune aura n'étant semblable à une autre, deux signatures magiques ne peuvent en aucun cas se ressembler, même s'il existe de nombreux points communs dans la signature magique de deux sorciers d'une même famille."

"En un mot, si père est vivant, vous pourrez reconnaître sa signature magique ?"

"C'est cela même. Bien, et maintenant, allez manger. J'écris le hibou, et je vous rejoins de suite. Jenky !", appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

"Monsieur ?", répondit la voix nasillarde d'un elfe de maison.

"Prépare la chambre pour Salazar, il dort ici ce soir. Et dis aux autres elfes de préparer un bon repas. Les enfants en auront besoin, après cette journée. Ensuite, tu pourras disposer."

"Bien Monsieur. Quand Monsieur souhaite-t-il voir son repas ?"

"Aussi vite que vous pourrez le préparer."

"Bien Monsieur. Monsieur dîne-t-il dans la salle de réception ou dans son bureau ?"

"Dans la salle de réception, avec les enfants. Maintenant, va."

"Bien Monsieur.", répondit l'elfe avant de disparaître dans un "pop".

"Allez-y. Je vous rejoins."

"Bien, père."

"Bien, monsieur.", répondit Salazar.

Tous d'eux s'en furent rapidement dans la gigantesque pièce qui servait de salle de réception, où déjà brûlait un feu allumé par les elfes. Ils s'installèrent en silence et restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain, agacé par ce silence pesant, Godric prit la parole et, se voulant réconfortant, lança :

"Allez, Salazar, ton père est vivant, j'en suis sûr, ne t'inquiète pas tant que ça !"

"Vraiment ! Rappelle moi qui me disait il y a quelques heures que le signe de Vent de Parque signifiait que tu avais peu d'espoir de revoir père vivant ? Rappelle moi qui disait il y a de cela quelques minutes à ton père qu'il craignait qu'il fût arrivé malheur à ma famille dans le cœur de Garden's Manor ?", rétorqua Salazar d'une voix acerbe.

Godric pâlit au ton de son ami, puis il plongea de nouveau dans le mutisme, laissant Salazar ruminer seul ses sombres pensées. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aldebaric étant arrivé, le repas fut servi. C'était un repas copieux, comportant les plats que Salazar préférait, toutefois, celui-ci mangea peu et sans appétit, tout préoccupé qu'il était par le sort de son père et de ses proches. Et plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir de les revoir en vie s'amenuisait. De plus, Godric ne lui adressait plus la parole, craignant de se voir infligé l'une de ces piques mordantes dont Salazar avait le secret. Quant à Aldebaric Gryffindor, c'était sans conteste le plus soucieux des trois. En effet, si Vent de Parque avait assassiné son ami, cela signifiait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à frapper sa famille. Mais comment les mettre en sécurité ? Car il était inconcevable de les garder tous au château, surtout Godric et Salazar… Ses deux fils… Car dès lors qu'ils avaient compris la menace que signifiait Vent de Parque, les deux amis avaient conclu un accord tacite, selon lequel Aldebaric élèverait Salazar comme son propre fils dans le cas de la mort d'Emrys et inversement. Et il semblait malheureusement que ce moment tant craint par les deux amis soit arrivé.

Soudain, le silence pesant de la pièce fut brisé par un bruit à l'une des fenêtres. Le hibou revenait à son propriétaire. Nerveux et anxieux, Aldebaric Gryffindor lui ouvrit…

Il comprit dès lors qu'il vit le message qu'il avait adressé à son ami. Le visage sombre, il se retourna vers le fils de ce dernier, qui le regardait avec crainte et espoir tout à la fois. Finalement, ne pouvant exprimer sa douleur par des mots, il hocha simplement la tête.

"Il est…?"

Cette fois encore, Aldebaric Gryffindor ne put que hocher tristement la tête. Salazar ne fit que demander :

"Puis-je monter ?"

"Bien sûr.", articula difficilement Aldebaric.

Ce fut silencieusement que Salazar se leva, et sans bruit, il se dirigea vers les appartements qui lui étaient réservés lorsqu'il lui arrivait de dormir à White Manor. Sans prendre le temps de se changer, il se jeta tout habillé sur son lit, versant les larmes qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé à laisser couler devant son ami et le père de celui-ci. Depuis des années en effet, il avait appris auprès de son père la dissimulation de ses sentiments. Et désormais, ce père qu'il avait tant aimé et tant respecté, ce père qu'il avait craint, aussi, lorsqu'il se montrait féroce comme un dragon, ce père était mort. Mort. Il commençait à peine à comprendre ce que ce mot signifiait. Cela voulait dire que son père ne serait plus jamais là. Pas plus que sa mère. Il était seul. Entièrement seul.

Ce fut sur ces sombres pensées que Salazar s'endormit, plongé dans un sommeil peuplé de morts atroces et d'un trouvère torturant son père.

Il était seul. A jamais.

Notes :

_(1) : Emrys et Rigomer viennent de la mythologie arthurienne. Emrys est l'oncle du roi Arthur et le frère d'Uther Pendragon. Quant à Rigomer, il s'agit d'un château maléfique, dont les enchantements emprisonnent tout chevalier arrivant en son sein._

_(2) : Le sortilège de Bronchos vient de broncher, qui est aussi synonyme de trébucher. C'est donc l'ancêtre du sortilège bien connu de croc-en-jambe._

_(3) : Les Parques étaient, dans la mythologie grecque, les divinités de la vie et de la mort : l'une dévidait le fil de la vie, l'autre le filait, et la troisième le coupait. Par extension, on a assimilé la troisième Parque à la mort. D'où ces ciseaux coupant un fil, symbole de Vent de Parque._

Merci à mes revieweurs. Reviews, SVP. Et maintenant, place aux RAR.

**Zoizo :** De rien. Je trouve que Salazar est assez mystérieux. Pourquoi et surtout comment est-il devenu un mage noir si terrible ? Et puis, tout le monde le présente comme un monstre, alors j'ai voulu le présenter tout simplement comme un homme, avec ses défauts et ses qualités, et dont la vie a fait un mage noir, sans qu'il le soit au départ. Au fait, est-ce que tu as lu Mémoires d'une âme perdue ? Parce que c'est le prequel/sequel du Temps des Fondateurs. Tu y trouveras là mon idée de départ. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu.

**Jihane :** Je pense que c'est l'idée que tout le monde se fait de Salazar, et en tout cas, c'est l'idée qui est véhiculée dans beaucoup de fics, et même dans l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling. On ne le voit que comme étant un amoureux des Sang Pur, et même le Choixpeau semble n'avoir connu que cette époque. Et un grand merci pour ton compliment. Je ne pensais pas avoir un bon style, mais tu me rassures là-dessus. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu que le premier. Et merci pour ta review. Quant à ta review pour Mémoires d'une âme perdue : merci ! Mon but n'était pas d'inspirer la nostalgie, mais c'est vrai que ça prend une autre dimension, lu comme ça. Encore une fois (je ne le dirai jamais assez), merci pour ton compliment.

**Miceliandre :** Et encore une fois, voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review !


	3. chap 02

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des quatre Fondateurs et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à J.K Rowling et à la Warner Bros, tout le reste, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, est à moi.

**Note :** Je sais que bien des auteurs ont écrit sur les Fondateurs, toutefois, j'avais envie de mettre ma graine là-dedans. Voici donc ma version de la vie de Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff et Rowena Ravenclaw. L'histoire sera principalement centrée sur la vie de Salazar, à mon avis le plus mystérieux des quatre célèbres fondateurs de Poudlard. Je garderai les noms anglais des Fondateurs, pour le reste, il s'agit des noms français.

**Note 2 :** Les chiffres entre parenthèse ramènent à des notes en bas de page.

And now, enjoy and review…

**Le Temps des Fondateurs :**

**1ère Partie : Avant Poudlard :**

Aldebaric Gryffindor partit de White Manor dès la première heure, afin de se rendre au château de son ami. Ayant baissé le pont-levis d'un sortilège, il pénétra à l'intérieur du château. A peine était-il entré qu'une odeur effroyable le saisit au corps. Surmontant son dégoût, il se dirigea vers la salle de réception, trébuchant tous les deux pas, butant sur les corps morts des domestiques ou des elfes de maison. Enfin, il parvint dans la grande salle de réception du château.

Voyant que personne ne s'y trouvait, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son ami, et l'y découvrit, baignant dans son sang, un air déterminé et haineux flottant encore sur le visage. Mais pas de trace de sa femme Gilraen _(1)_. Fouillant le château, il finit par la trouver, dans ce jardin où elle se promenait si souvent. Vent de Parque n'avait fort heureusement pas voulu la torturer : il s'était contenté de la tuer d'un simple sort, souhaitant sans doute en finir au plus vite avec le seigneur des lieux.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit flotter le corps de Gilraen jusqu'à celui de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé, afin que tous deux reposent côte à côte. Puis il jeta un sortilège de conservation sur les deux corps afin de que Salazar puisse venir rendre un ultime hommage à ses parents. Enfin, il referma les blessures d'Emrys à l'aide d'une potion de coagulation qu'il avait trouvé à côté de son corps, et qui avait sans doute du rouler lorsque celui-ci était tombé.

Lorsque ce fut enfin fait, et que les corps eurent été apprêtés, Aldebaric sortit de la pièce et s'en retourna chez lui. Là l'attendaient son fils Godric et Salazar, le visage fermé.

"Ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas? Il n'y a plus personne en vie au château ?"

"Effectivement."

"Bien. Que vais-je faire ? Je n'ai pas encore l'âge de gouverner la contrée, et de plus, père ne m'avait pas encore initié à cet art."

"Lorsque nous avons entendu parler de Vent de Parque, ton père et moi-même nous sommes mis d'accord, si l'un de nous deux venait à tomber, pour que l'autre accueille son fils jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait atteint l'âge de se marier. De plus, nous avons décidé que les terres de celui qui tomberait seraient dans le même temps gouvernées par celui de nous deux qui resterait encore en vie. Tu recevras donc la même éducation qu'à Garden's Manor, mais elle te sera délivrée ici, à White Manor. Lorsque tu te marieras, enfin, tu pourras vivre où tu le souhaiteras, en gouvernant sur les terres de ton père, ou bien en t'installant ailleurs."

Salazar hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Soudain, Aldebaric Gryffindor cria d'une voix forte :

"Thorongil _(1)_ !»

Un héraut s'approcha et s'inclina, attendant visiblement les ordres de son maître.

"Va annoncer la mort de mes amis Emrys et Gilraen Slytherin. Je décrète trois jours de deuil sur mes terres et sur celles d'Emrys. Va avec les autres hérauts faire sonner les trompettes et proclamer ces nouvelles."

"Bien monsieur."

Le héraut sortit en saluant et partit servir son maître, et Aldebaric partit, laissant les deux amis seuls. Godric, ne sachant comment agir avec son ami, finit par le serrer dans ses bras, avant de le laisser seul. Salazar ne pleura pas. Il n'avait plus de larmes.

L'enterrement se déroula deux jours plus tard. Sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, Salazar avait insisté pour prendre son épée. Godric doutait que ce fût pour s'entraîner par la suite, bien que son ami eût passé les deux jours qui précédaient dans la bibliothèque. Il mangeait peu, et dormait encore moins. En revanche, il était sans cesse plongé dans les livres. Ayant essayé de voir de quoi traitaient les ouvrages, Godric n'avait trouvé que les contes de la mythologie nordique et avait soupçonné son ami d'avoir soumis les grimoires à un sortilège d'illusion. Et il craignait que Salazar ne tente quelque chose de terrible en ce jour si triste. Le ciel semblait lui-même pleurer les Slytherins, car une pluie fine tombait sur le cimetière familial.

Godric se mit alors à observer son ami, tentant de percer à jour quelque indice qui lui permît de comprendre ce que Salazar avait en tête. Celui-ci était aussi immobile qu'une statue, et rien sur son visage ne laissait paraître qu'il était un tant soit peu attristé. Seul Godric, qui avait au fil du temps appris à comprendre les attitudes de son ami, pouvait voir à quel point il était peiné. Mais il lut autre chose dans les yeux de son ami. La haine. Et la détermination. Une détermination qu'il n'avait encore jamais montré, même lorsqu'il se battait comme un enragé face à Godric. Et le mélange de ces deux émotions était tel que Godric, pourtant plus courageux que quiconque dans l'assemblée, à part peut-être son père, Godric Gryffindor en frissonna de peur.

Il ne savait pas, ou plutôt n'osait pas imaginer vers qui était dirigé cette haine. Et pourtant, toutes les réflexions de Godric le menaient vers un seul nom : celui de Vent de Parque. Godric frissonna de nouveau intérieurement, et il aurait presque plaint le mage noir. Car son ami, il le savait, était capable d'une force prodigieuse lorsqu'il était en colère, et la haine froide qui le rongeait en cet instant n'avait d'autre but que de faire éclater sa colère plus violemment encore lorsque viendrait le temps d'une rencontre avec le mage noir. Et plus cette dernière tarderait à venir, plus l'explosion qui s'ensuivrait serait terrible. Toutefois, seul Godric semblait se rendre de compte des sentiments qui animaient son ami, et celui-ci ne dévoila pas une seconde ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Lorsque Emrys et Gilraen eurent été inhumés, les personnes présentes s'éloignèrent progressivement, et il ne resta bientôt plus que Salazar, Godric et Aldebaric. Sans se retourner, Salazar s'adressa à son ami et au père de celui-ci d'une voix posée, qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler :

"Partez. Toi aussi Godric.", ajouta-t-il, sentant que son ami s'apprêtait à protester.

Si Godric avait été tenté de découvrir ce qui avait occupé Salazar ces deux derniers jours, il fut encore plus intrigué dès cet instant et prit la décision d'espionner son ami. Ainsi, alors qu'ils venaient de sortir du château, Godric se retourna et fit mine de retourner vers le cimetière. Son père le héla :

"Que fais-tu, Godric ?"

"J'ai oublié ma cape là-haut."

"Salazar te la rapportera."

"Je ne sais pas : il est tellement bouleversé par tout ce qui s'est passé, il ne la remarquera certainement même pas."

Son père réfléchit, puis finit par acquiescer à contrecœur :

"Bien, mais alors n'importune pas Salazar. Il a besoin d'être seul."

Godric hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis son père se détourna et repartit vers le château. Tout se passait comme Godric l'avait espéré.

Si Salazar était le plus agile et le plus silencieux des deux, Godric n'était pas non plus en reste, et il se glissa rapidement et sans bruit de manière à pouvoir voir et écouter son ami sans être lui-même entendu. A peine était-il arrivé qu'il vit Salazar se relever du tombeau de ses parents. Et ce qu'il observa par la suite lui glaça le sang.

Salazar tira son épée du fourreau, et il la leva au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il allongea le bras et y appliqua le fil de la lame. Enfin, il prononça ces paroles qui allaient à jamais rester gravées dans la mémoire de Godric :

"Moi, Salazar Slytherin, j'en appelle aux Esprits de la Nature. Toute ma vie, je le jure, je combattrai la magie noire et ses représentants. Je jure aussi de ne jamais user de magie noire sous quelque forme que ce soit. Enfin, je jure que ma vie durant s'il le faut, je combattrai Vent de Parque, jusqu'à sa mort ou jusqu'à ce que je meure moi-même, afin que le sang de mes parents, versé pour la liberté et l'amour, soit vengé de celui qui l'a fait couler. De ce serment, je ne me déferai jamais, et personne ne saurait m'en détourner à moins d'avoir pour cela une volonté inverse supérieure à la mienne. Que le sang de mes parents, Emrys et Gilraen Slytherin, qui coule dans mes veines et qui est désormais versé sur leur tombe, scelle à jamais ce serment. Esprits de la Nature, entendez ce serment que je vous fais, et que je meure si jamais je m'en dédis."

Alors, d'un coup sec, il trancha la peau, le sang jaillit de ses veines pour couler sur le tombeau de ses parents, et la terre fraîchement retournée se colora progressivement de rouge. Alors que Godric allait se précipiter pour refermer la blessure, Salazar parla de nouveau :

"Non Godric. Je sais ce que je fais. Ne tente rien. Je savais que ta curiosité ne supporterait pas que tu sois comme cela écarté, et que tu allais revenir. Je savais que tu voudrais voir."

Godric s'arrêta alors, comprenant que son ami avait tout prévu, avant de s'approcher de son ami et, sans un mot, de lui prendre l'épée des mains. Il la leva alors au-dessus de sa tête en murmurant une incantation, et finit par appliquer le fil de la lame sur son avant-bras. Puis à son tour, il prononça les paroles qui allaient à tout jamais sceller son destin à celui de son ami :

"Moi, Godric Gryffindor, j'en appelle à mon tour aux Esprits de la Nature. Toute ma vie, je le jure, je viendrai en aide à Salazar Slytherin, mon ami, qui vient de prêter serment devant vous. Je jure aussi de ne jamais user de magie noire et de combattre Vent de Parque tant que l'un de nous deux vivra encore. Que le sang d'Aldebaric et Elanor _(1) _Gryffindor, mes parents, qui coule dans mes veines, et qui est désormais versé au côté de celui de Salazar, scelle à jamais ce serment. Esprits de la Nature, entendez ce serment que je vous fais, et que je meure si jamais je m'en dédis."

Ayant ainsi parlé, il trancha les veines et laissa couler son sang sur la tombe des Slytherin. Puis il se retourna vers son ami, dont le visage était plus pâle que jamais. Celui-ci demanda d'une voix blanche :

"Godric, sais-tu bien ce que tu viens de faire ?"

Godric hocha gravement la tête, puis il saisit le bras de son ami, apposa le sien dessus, faisant ainsi se mélanger leur sang avec celui de l'autre, et il dit alors ces mots qui se graveraient pour longtemps dans le cœur de Salazar :

"Les sorciers avaient auparavant coutume de mélanger leur sang pour sceller une amitié ou une promesse. Que ton sang qui se mêle au mien soit à jamais preuve de notre amitié inextinguible et scelle ce serment que je viens de faire de t'aider et de te soutenir tant que dureront nos jours."

Salazar sortit alors de sa poche une fiole de potion coagulante et en versa la moitié sur le bras de Godric. Ce dernier saisit alors la fiole et la vida sur le bras de son ami. Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, celui-ci sourit d'un sourire de pur bonheur. Leurs vies étaient désormais scellées par un serment tacite d'entraide et d'amitié mutuelles. Et il n'était désormais plus seul. Il avait son frère de sang à ses côtés.

Et c'était bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré. Bien des gens l'auraient laissé faire, mais Godric avait refusé que Salazar soit seul dans sa lutte contre le mage noir, et il l'avait accompagné en scellant sa vie à une promesse venant des temps ancestraux : cela faisait en effet des siècles que plus personne n'en avait ainsi appelé aux Esprits de la Nature, et tous avaient oublié cette coutume.

Ce n'est que par le plus grand des hasards que Salazar lui-même avait retrouvé le rituel, en cherchant dans la bibliothèque personnelle des Gryffindor un moyen de combattre Vent de Parque et d'accroître sa propre puissance. Derrière un livre creux, il avait en effet trouvé le grimoire, écrit par un auteur inconnu qui avait apparemment côtoyé le Grand Merlin du temps de son apogée, et qui avait par la suite rôdé de par le monde afin de consigner par écrit les us et coutumes de tous les pays alors connus.

Godric sourit en retour à son ami, et tout deux repartirent ensemble vers White Manor. Chacun était plongé dans ses propres pensées, mais le silence était bien moins lourd en cette heure qu'il ne l'avait été deux jours plus tôt, tandis que les deux amis s'interrogeaient sur le sort de la famille de Salazar.

Toutefois, si Salazar chevauchait le cœur léger, Godric était préoccupé. Pas qu'il regrettât ce qu'il venait de faire, bien au contraire. Mais plutôt car il commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de laisser faire Salazar. Après tout, il n'avait promis rien de moins que de tuer Vent de Parque ou de mourir en le combattant. Et il n'abandonnerait jamais le combat, pour peu qu'il trouve encore en lui-même un seul souffle de vie. Et cette pensée ne lui plaisait pas du tout, car Vent de Parque était nettement plus puissant que la majorité des sorciers, et il n'était pas certain que Salazar soit capable de lui résister bien longtemps… Après tout, Vent de Parque n'avait-il pas déjà assassiné Emrys Slytherin ? Et Salazar n'était pas aussi puissant que son père…

Salazar sembla remarquer que quelque chose tracassait son frère, car il lui demanda :

"Godric, que se passe-t-il? Quelque chose ne va pas ?»

Son ami le regarda avec gravité, avant de répondre :

"Réponds moi franchement Salazar. Crois-tu vraiment être assez puissant pour penser une seule seconde vaincre Vent de Parque ?"

A sa grande surprise, Salazar éclata d'un rire sans joie.

"Si je crois être assez puissant pour le vaincre? Je n'oublie pas qu'il a tué père. Et je ne pense pas être aussi puissant que lui. Mais il est très simple de développer sa puissance. Il y a bien des moyens, mais il en est un si évident que personne n'y pense !"

"Vraiment ?", répliqua Godric, sceptique. "Et quel est donc ce moyen si extraordinaire ?"

"C'est justement parce qu'il est des plus ordinaires que l'on n'y pense pas."

"Et alors, quel est-il ?", s'impatienta son ami.

"La patience n'est pas ton fort, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Salazar, ne me fais pas languir !"

"Bien.", répliqua ce dernier en souriant. "Il s'agit tout simplement de s'entraîner."

"De s'entraîner ?"

"De s'entraîner. Rien de plus. Rien de moins."

"Et comment un simple entraînement pourrait-il te permettre de développer ta puissance ?"

"C'est pourtant simple. Plus tu écris, plus tu vas vite pour écrire, non ?"

"Si, mais quel rapport avec la puissance ?"

"En écrivant, tu t'entraînes à écrire, et c'est cet entraînement qui te permet d'aller plus vite. Il en est de même pour la magie : plus tu t'entraînes, plus tu t'améliores, et plus tu devient puissant…"

Godric resta figé de stupeur : c'était un raisonnement des plus simple, et pourtant, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Mais il est vrai que, comme venait de le dire Salazar, les choses qui sont évidentes sont paradoxalement les plus difficiles à trouver.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Salazar éclata de rire, mais ce fut cette fois à la vue du visage de son ami, qui ressemblait en cet instant à une salamandre plongée dans l'eau. Mais cet air ahuri fut bien vite remplacé sur son visage par une détermination sans faille, et Godric déclara d'un ton sans réplique :

"Alors je m'entraînerai avec toi."

Salazar resta bouche bée devant le ton utilisé par son ami, puis, les sourcils froncés, demanda :

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

"Si tu as fait le serment de combattre Vent de Parque et tous ceux qui usaient de magie noire, j'ai pour ma part juré de t'aider dans ton combat. Comment veux-tu que je puisse t'aider, si tu ne me permets pas de m'entraîner avec toi ? Quoi qu'il en soit", ajouta-t-il, voyant que Salazar s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, "je m'entraînerai, et si tu ne le veux pas, je le ferai malgré toi. Car j'ai juré de t'aider dans ton combat."

Salazar regarda fixement son ami, et celui-ci soutint son regard. Un combat intense s'engagea alors entre les deux amis, chacun se jaugeant du regard et refusant d'abandonner face à la volonté de l'autre. Si Salazar n'avait pas pensé que son ami allait lui aussi prêter serment devant les Esprits de la Nature, il avait encore moins imaginé qu'il ait aussi l'intention de suivre le même entraînement qu'il avait décidé de s'imposer. Car s'il avait découvert que l'entraînement était le moyen le plus simple et le plus efficace pour augmenter sa puissance, il avait aussi compris que pour acquérir plus rapidement une grande puissance, il s'agissait de s'entraîner dur, et ce, que ce soit dans les duels magiques ou pour ce qui était l'endurance physique. Or, il voulait être au meilleur niveau possible, pour pouvoir vaincre Vent de Parque lorsque celui-ci voudrait finir le travail.

Car s'il s'était renseigné sur les moyens d'augmenter sa puissance, il avait aussi puisé des renseignements sur les méthodes de son ennemi mortel en se renseignant auprès d'Aldebaric. Si ce dernier avait soupçonné quelque chose des intentions de Salazar, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître et l'avait enseigné sans faire de difficultés, lui apprenant entre autres choses que le mage noir avait pour habitude d'exterminer les familles jusqu'à leur dernier membre avant de passer à une autre victime. C'est ainsi qu'Aldebaric avait justifié son accord pour lui expliquer les méthodes de Vent de Parque : il fallait en effet que le garçon soit prévenu du danger, non pas afin qu'il puisse s'en défendre, car Aldebaric ne se l'imaginait même pas, mais plutôt pour qu'il soit prudent et ne reste jamais seul dans un endroit non protégé.

Mais Salazar se moquait bien de ces recommandations, qui lui paraissaient convenir à un enfant, et non à un ancien adolescent qui avait grandi trop tôt et trop vite – et lorsqu'il regardait Godric, il lui semblait qu'il avait lui aussi pris plusieurs années d'un seul coup. S'était-il rendu compte que lui aussi était sur la liste de Vent de Parque des prochaines personnes à abattre ? Ou partageait-il tout simplement l'inquiétude de son ami ? Salazar, pourtant si habile dans l'art de percer les sentiments des autres, ne sut pas lire ce qui habitait le visage de son ami. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard, c'était la détermination, la même détermination qui habitait Salazar depuis déjà deux jours, depuis la confirmation de l'assassinat de ses parents par le mage noir.

Finalement, soupirant, il finit par abandonner le combat. Toutefois, il fixa Godric dans les yeux et lui demanda :

"Es-tu sûr de vraiment vouloir t'entraîner avec moi? Ca sera dur, et il y aura peu de temps pour se reposer. On ne sait pas quand Vent de Parque attaquera, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux être prêt pour ce jour là, et je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour cela."

"Te souviens-tu du tournoi que nous avons fait l'été dernier? Nous avions décidés de savoir jusqu'où nous pouvions aller, nous voulions aller jusqu'au bout de nos forces. Nos duels ont souvent durés plusieurs heures, et il a fallu bien des fois que ton père ou le mien nous sépare."

"Je m'en souviens parfaitement, et j'ai pu mesurer mes possibilités, ce qui me sera grandement utile pour l'entraînement, mais ce sera bien plus difficile que tous ces duels que nous avons faits."

"Et alors, où est le problème? Nous sommes plus vieux, nous avons plus d'endurance et de force, et si tu es capable de supporter cet entraînement que tu veux faire, je le suis tout autant."

"Comme tu voudras.", dit-il en soupirant de nouveau. "Si tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux faire, je ne peux pas refuser. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'hésiterais pas à tenir ta promesse de le faire malgré moi, et je ne veux pas que tu prennes le moindre risque. Car si c'est un moyen extrêmement simple de gagner en puissance, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'est pas dangereux."

"Dangereux? Comment s'entraîner pourrait-il être dangereux ? Il ne peut rien y avoir que de bénéfique !»

"C'est ce que tu crois. Mais la magie n'est pas qu'un don. C'est avant tout de l'énergie pure. Et le corps ne peut pas supporter une trop grande charge de magie d'un seul coup. Si l'on ne s'entraîne pas d'abord durement au niveau physique, notre corps pourrait très bien avoir des problèmes, ou pire, s'autodétruire."

"Mais dès l'instant que l'on s'entraîne correctement au niveau physique, il ne peut pas y avoir de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?"

"_A priori_, non. Mais on ne peut jurer de rien. Il n'y a que Merlin qui ait eu un niveau de puissance supérieur à celui de Vent de Parque, à l'heure actuelle."

"Et c'est toi qui disait il y a quelques jours que c'était un mage noir de pacotille !", s'exclama Godric.

"Il y a quelques jours, je ne savais pas qui il était !", répliqua froidement Salazar.

Godric pâlit brusquement, conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire, puis baissa honteusement la tête. Son ami lui lança un regard assassin, puis concentra ses pensées sur le plan d'entraînement qu'il comptait suivre. Comment Godric avait-il osé lui rappeler une telle chose ? Etait-il sans cœur, pour en parler juste après l'enterrement de ses parents ?

Le silence pesa soudain plus lourdement sur les deux amis, Godric ruminant ses remords, tandis que Salazar sentait la haine l'envahir à la simple pensée de son ennemi mortel. Ils chevauchèrent ainsi jusqu'aux portes de White Manor, sans s'adresser la parole, sans que Godric osât même jeter un regard sur son ami. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à descendre de leur monture que Godric reprit la parole.

"Hm, Salazar…?"

"Quoi ?", répondit froidement ce dernier.

"Jesuidésoé", bafouilla Godric, quelque peu décontenancé par le ton sec de son ami.

"Cela te gênerait-il d'articuler quand tu parles ?"

"Je… je suis désolé… ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… je ne le pensais pas… hm… désolé."

Lorsque Salazar le regarda, il lut dans son regard à quel point Godric était sincère en disant cela, et toute colère s'envola de son cœur en cet instant. Après tout, lorsque son ami parlait sans réfléchir, il lui arrivait parfois de sortir des paroles blessantes sans toutefois le vouloir. Et il s'agissait certainement de cela : Qu'avait-il fait d'autre que souligner les propres paroles de Salazar qu'il avait prononcées quelques jours plus tôt ? Il sourit à Godric.

"Ce n'est rien, c'est déjà oublié. Mais la prochaine fois, essaie de réfléchir, avant de parler."

Godric hocha la tête et sourit timidement, puis plus largement. Il était pardonné.

Les deux amis entrèrent côte à côte dans le château et se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la salle de réception. Lorsqu' Aldebaric vit Godric arriver avec Salazar, son visage se durcit, il se leva, et prit un fouet se trouvant dans la salle. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de son fils pour le battre, Salazar s'interposa.

"Non, monsieur. Ne lui faites rien. Au nom de l'amour que vous portez à mon père, ne lui faites rien."

"Je lui avais interdit de te déranger."

"Et il ne m'a pas dérangé. Et de plus, il m'a aidé. Croyez-moi, s'il vous a fait du tort en vous désobéissant, il m'a fait de par ce même acte de désobéissance beaucoup plus de bien qu'il n'aurait pu m'en faire en restant avec vous."

Aldebaric fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, avant de remarquer la cicatrice sur leurs avant-bras, ainsi qu'une minuscule marque en forme de feuille de chêne juste à droite de leur cicatrice.

"Les Esprits de la Nature…", souffla-t-il.

"Nous les avons tous deux invoqués, et nous avons scellé notre promesse en mélangeant notre sang."

"Votre sang !»

"C'est ainsi que faisaient les anciens pour sceller une promesse ou une amitié, père, vous me l'avez vous-même appris."

"Je le sais, mais ce que je ne t'avais pas dit, c'est que la puissance de ces sorciers s'en trouvait considérablement augmentée, et qu'il arrivait que leur corps ne supporte pas cette puissance."

"Pourtant, nous nous portons bien, père."

"C'est ce que je vois. Crois moi, mon garçon, si votre amitié résiste au temps et aux ennemis, alors personne ne pourra jamais vous vaincre. Restez aussi unis que vous l'êtes aujourd'hui, et aucun défi ne pourra vous résister."

"Comment cela, père, y'aurait-il une autre chose que vous ne m'ayez pas dite, qui se passerait lorsque deux sorciers mélangent leur sang ?"

"Effectivement. Il se crée entre ces deux sorciers une symbiose parfaite. Et cette symbiose leur permet de coupler la puissance de leurs sorts."

"Qu'entendez-vous par là, monsieur ?", intervint Salazar.

"A quelle distance peux-tu expulser une cible, en y mettant une puissance moyenne ?"

"Eh bien, à environ une dizaine de mètres.", répondit Salazar, fronçant les sourcils.

"Et toi, Godric ?'

"Environ la même distance, je pense."

"Bien. Alors désormais, si vous lancez le sortilège en même temps, votre cible sera expulsé non à une dizaine de mètres, ou à une vingtaine, car de par le partage des sangs, vous avez augmenté d'office votre puissance, mais à plusieurs centaines de mètres."

Les deux adolescents le regardèrent bouche bée, puis Godric s'exclama joyeusement :

"Mais c'est exceptionnel ! Quand donc pourrons-nous essayer ?"

Son ami et son père le regardèrent étonné, puis éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Godric les fixa un instant, les sourcils froncés, se demandant visiblement s'ils n'étaient pas devenus subitement fous, puis se joignit rapidement à leur hilarité. Finalement, après avoir bien ri, Aldebaric parvint à reprendre son souffle, et leur proposa de les aider à s'entraîner après le dîner.

L'ambiance durant le dîner fut extrêmement détendue, et même joyeuse, bien que par moment, le visage de Salazar se rembrunît quelques instants et que celui-ci se plongeât dans le mutisme, avant qu'une plaisanterie lancée par son hôte ou son frère ne l'en sorte, et qu'il se remît à sourire.

Finalement, lorsque chacun fût repu, Aldebaric emmena les adolescents dans l'aile sud du château, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur un mur nu. Les deux adolescents froncèrent les sourcils, avant que le seigneur des lieux n'étendît le bras et ne tapotât du bout de sa baguette une pierre différente des autres, qu'ils n'avaient jusque là pas encore remarquée.

Le mur disparut alors, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle que Salazar, pas plus que Godric, d'ailleurs, à en juger par ses yeux écarquillés, n'avait encore jamais vue : c'était un véritable centre d'entraînement, tant physique que magique, avec des dizaines de cibles, une aire de duel au milieu de la salle, des épées d'entraînement. En un mot, un véritable bijou pour les enfants, qui ouvraient des yeux émerveillés. Finalement, coupant court à cet ébahissement constant et croissant, Aldebaric Gryffindor prit la parole :

"Voici la salle d'entraînement que nous avions construite avec Emrys, il y a des années. La copie conforme se trouve dans l'aile nord de Garden's Manor. Seul Emrys et moi connaissions l'endroit exact, et seul un membre de nos deux familles peut y accéder. Car la pierre reconnaît l'aura de celui qui tente d'entrer. Ce qui sécurise cette salle beaucoup mieux qu'un simple tableau, qui peut se laisser abuser par un sortilège ou une potion d'illusion."

"Et cela vaut mieux, car il serait dangereux de laisser cette salle visible par des personnes comme Vent de Parque.", remarqua Salazar.

"C'est justement lorsque nous avons appris son existence que nous avons décidé de sécuriser ainsi la salle d'entraînement. Auparavant, il s'agissait d'un simple gardien, muni d'un mot de passe."

"Mais père, que se passerait-il si un jour, l'un de nos descendants tournait mal? Pourrait-il utiliser lui aussi cette salle ?"

Aldebaric sourit à la remarque de son fils, avant de répondre.

"Malheureusement oui, et c'est là le seul risque, mais non des moindres, présent dans cette salle. Il n'y a qu'à espérer que toute la famille restera dans le droit chemin, ou cela serait des plus dangereux pour les mondes sorciers et moldus.", conclut-il avec un léger sourire.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent sombrement. Puis, après quelques instants de silence, où chacun put méditer sur ce danger potentiel, Aldebaric reprit la parole :

"Au départ, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous montrer cette salle aussi tôt, pas plus qu'Emrys, d'ailleurs. Car nous estimions que vous n'étiez pas assez puissant pour participer à un tel entraînement. Mais le fait que vous ayez réussi à la perfection ce partage des sangs sans en ressentir les problèmes m'a fait changer d'avis, et il est désormais temps que vous en ayez connaissance. Je vous propose de tester vos nouvelles capacités cet après-midi, puis nous instaurerons un programme d'entraînement afin de…"

"Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais j'avais déjà prévu un plan d'entraînement.", coupa Salazar. "Je n'avais pas la salle, mais c'est désormais chose faite, si vous nous autorisez à l'utiliser pour notre entraînement."

"Comme vous voudrez. Mais j'impose deux conditions : j'observerai votre entraînement et donnerai mon avis dessus, et avant toute chose, vous testerez aujourd'hui et peut-être aussi demain, si nous n'avons pas encore terminé ce soir, vos capacités."

Salazar regarda son ami, et celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence. Finalement, Salazar acquiesça.

"Bien monsieur. Par quoi devons nous commencer ?"

"Je pense que nous pourrions débuter avec quelques sortilèges basiques, comme l'Expelliarmus, justement, pour voir jusqu'où vous pouvez expulser des cibles."

Et c'est ainsi que débuta l'entraînement de Godric et Salazar, alternant entraînement magique sur des cibles et entraînement physique, comprenant des courses dans le parc du château ou des entraînements musculaires. Et bien souvent, les enfants se couchaient immédiatement après avoir soupé, tant ils avaient été épuisés par les leçons d'Aldebaric, qui se montrait être un professeur à la hauteur des espérances de Salazar : dur quand il le fallait, intransigeant quant aux fautes récurrentes, de moins en moins nombreuses désormais, les poussant toujours à dépasser leurs limites physiques, mais sachant s'arrêter lorsqu'il voyait que les enfants n'étaient plus à même de suivre ses consignes.

Au bout d'un mois à peine, les adolescents avaient énormément progressés, et ce fut satisfait que Salazar se coucha, la veille d'Halloween, avec aux lèvres un sourire heureux : ils avaient bien plus progressés qu'il ne l'avait espéré lorsqu'il avait imaginé ce plan d'entraînement, plan pour lequel Aldebaric l'avait félicité, tant il était complet et comportant les aspects essentiels de ce qu'il avait lui-même en tête.

Ce que Salazar ne savait pas encore, en revanche, c'est qu'ils avaient dépassés même les espérances du maître des lieux, et que celui-ci avait préparé pour le lendemain un programme bien plus intéressant que ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque là…

Note :

_(1) : Après le roi Arthur, Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Gilraen est le nom de la mère d'Aragorn, Thorongil, celui sous lequel Aragorn sert le roi Thengel de Rohan, puis Echtelion II de Gondor (cf. : les annexes du Retour du Roi). Enfin, Elanor est la fille de Samgace et de Rosie._

Merci à Lolie, ma béta-lectrice, et à mes revieweurs. Reviews, SVP. Et maintenant, place aux RAR

**Micéliandre:** Bah vi, c'est triste… Je suis assez sadique avec les personnages, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais bon, voilà la suite quand même. Elle est pas arrivée très vite, mais bon… J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu.


	4. chap 03

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages des quatre Fondateurs et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à J.K Rowling et à la Warner Bros, tout le reste, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, est à moi.

**Note:** Je sais que bien des auteurs ont écrit sur les Fondateurs, toutefois, j'avais envie de mettre ma graine là-dedans. Voici donc ma version de la vie de Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff et Rowena Ravenclaw. L'histoire sera principalement centrée sur la vie de Salazar, à mon avis le plus mystérieux des quatre célèbres fondateurs de Poudlard. Je garderai les noms anglais des Fondateurs, pour le reste, il s'agit des noms français.

**Note 2:** Les chiffres entre parenthèse ramènent à des notes en bas de page.

And now, enjoy and review…

**Le Temps des Fondateurs:**

**1ère Partie: Avant Poudlard:**

Lorsque Salazar se réveilla, ce matin-là, il eut le sentiment que cette journée, si elle n'allait pas être de tout repos, comme toutes les autres depuis l'enterrement de ses parents, allait marquer un nouveau pas dans leur entraînement. Il l'avait déjà pressenti, la veille, lorsque Aldebaric avait marqué la fin de leur séance. Il y avait dans ses yeux un étrange mélange d'étonnement et de fierté, dirigé vers ses deux fils.

Par la marque, il sentit que Godric était encore en train de dormir. Salazar sourit. Son frère était incapable de se lever tôt. Depuis un mois, ils avaient tous deux eu l'occasion de découvrir les pouvoirs qu'avait la marque sur leur avant-bras. Ayant été liés par le même serment, ils avaient désormais la possibilité de ressentir les émotions de l'autre, ou de sentir ce qu'il faisait, mais encore d'échanger leur énergie physique ou magique.

Et cela leur était des plus utiles pendant leur entraînement, car Aldebaric avait passé le premier mois à leur faire entraîner leur symbiose. Et dès lors que Godric avait l'intention de lancer le sortilège demandé par son père, Salazar le sentait et était capable de le lancer en même temps que son ami. De même, lorsque Salazar commençait à fatiguer de l'entraînement physique, son frère, qui était plus résistant physiquement, lui redonnait des forces par l'intermédiaire de la marque, et Salazar pouvait repartir de plus belle.

Salazar entendit un bruissement d'ailes près de lui, et il regarda le phœnix qui s'était posé à ses côtés. Depuis quelques temps, Fumseck, le phœnix des Gryffindor, s'était attaché au jeune garçon, à tel point que son maître disait souvent que se serait Salazar, et non Godric, que le jeune phœnix choisirait lorsqu'il aurait à prendre un nouveau maître. Il venait de sortir de l'œuf, lorsque le maître des lieux l'avait découvert sur ses terres, tentant de commencer à voler. Aldebaric l'avait pris avec lui, et l'avait emporté jusqu'au château, demandant à Godric de s'en occuper. Et le garçon s'en était tellement bien occupé qu'au bout de quelques jours, Fumseck, ainsi nommé par l'enfant, volait de-ci de-là dans tout le château, resplendissant dans ses couleurs rouge et or, illuminant presque le manoir de sa simple présence.

Voilà désormais dix ans que le phœnix vivait au manoir Gryffindor, et il emplissait de bonheur le cœur de ses hôtes lorsqu'il apparaissait, chantant joyeusement des trilles mélodieux. Et depuis l'arrivée de Salazar au manoir, un mois plus tôt, il s'appliquait à suivre le jeune garçon et à lui réchauffer le cœur de trilles joyeux, afin que, sans pour autant oublier la mort de ses parents, celui-ci puisse vivre pleinement cette nouvelle période qui s'offrait à lui. Une période de bonheur dont il garderait longtemps le souvenir, entre son frère et Fumseck, entre Aldebaric et ses progrès lors des entraînements.

Doucement, il caressa le plumage de l'oiseau, qui ferma les yeux de contentement. Salazar sourit à cette vue. Dès qu'il avait vu l'oiseau pour la première fois, deux ans auparavant, il l'avait tout de suite trouvé magnifique, bien qu'il fût sur le point de s'enflammer. Lorsqu'il l'avait revu quelques mois plus tard, il avait d'ailleurs été subjugué par sa beauté. Et désormais, l'oiseau venait le voir tous les matins, dès son réveil, afin de profiter des caresses de l'adolescent et de lui chanter quelques trilles.

Salazar se leva finalement et montra son épaule au phœnix pour l'inviter à venir s'y percher. L'oiseau accepta le perchoir et s'envola pour se poser délicatement sur l'épaule du garçon. Et ils sortirent ainsi tous deux de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de réception. En chemin, Salazar sentit Godric se réveiller enfin et il rejoignit son frère, qui se dirigeait aussi vers la salle principale du château. Ils déjeunèrent en silence, Godric étant encore quelque peu envahi par les brumes du sommeil, puis attendirent patiemment le maître des lieux, qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver. Celui-ci sourit en voyant l'état de son fils, et il décida de le réveiller à sa manière.

"Bien, comme je vois que vous êtes tous les deux levés et rassasiés, je pense qu'il est temps de commencer l'entraînement. Que diriez-vous de faire quelques tours d'échauffement dans le parc du château."

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et partirent chercher de quoi s'entraîner, avant de sortir tous deux dans le parc. A peine était-il sorti que Godric sentit l'air frais de ce début novembre le vivifier et le réveiller tout à fait. Il regarda son ami, puis, dans un même mouvement, ils se mirent à courir, d'abords à petites foulées, puis plus rapidement. Puis, sans même attendre l'arrivée d'Aldebaric, ils mirent en place le programme matinal d'entraînement physique mis au point par Salazar et approuvé par le seigneur des lieux, faisant des pointes de vitesses suivies de temps de repos, en marchant, suivant les points de repères placés dans le parc par Aldebaric. S'étant ainsi échauffé et étiré durant une bonne demi-heure, alternant les différents exercices mis en place par les adolescents et approuvé par leur père, ils virent arriver ce dernier, qui leur fit signe de venir, et de le suivre.

Tous trois se dirigèrent à travers le dédale des couloirs vers la salle désormais bien connue et continuèrent leur entraînement là-bas, suivant les directives d'Aldebaric. Finalement, après une autre demi-heure à enchaîner les exercices de mise en forme, Aldebaric stoppa l'entraînement. Puis il s'approcha des adolescents et prit la parole:

"Je suis vraiment fier de vous, mes enfants. Godric, je vois que tu as appris à te dominer et que tu es désormais plus calme. Quant à toi, Salazar, il semble que tu aies gagné en condition physique, ce qui ne peut que me satisfaire. Car crois-moi, la condition physique est extrêmement importante dans les duels, même lorsqu'ils ne sont que purement magiques. Bref, vous avez tous deux beaucoup progressé dans les domaines ou vous aviez le plus de lacunes.

"Et vous avez dépassé toutes mes espérances quant au temps nécessaires pour accomplir tous ces progrès. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé à partir d'aujourd'hui une partie plus intéressante de votre entraînement. Du moins, selon votre vision de ce qui est intéressant. Nous allons aujourd'hui aborder une étape très importante, et même nécessaire, de votre entraînement. Les duels. Je ne vais pas vous apprendre les techniques de bases, bien sûr, car vous les connaissez déjà depuis un moment, mais il vous faudra donner le meilleur de vous-même, car vos ennemis ne vous feront aucun cadeau, si vous vous relâchez un seul instant.

"C'est pourquoi j'attends de vous que vous agissiez comme je vous le demanderai. Ce que vous allez apprendre à partir d'aujourd'hui doit être mis en pratique dès lors que vous vous trouverez en situation de duels, ou ceux-ci pourraient tourner court. Et en votre défaveur. Ce que vous avez appris jusque là en matière de duel vous suffisait à savoir vous battre. Mais vous êtes désormais arrivé dans une dimension supérieure. Les sorciers ou les Moldus contre qui vous vous battiez avait pour simple but de vous désarmer, ou de vous faire abandonner le combat. Les sorciers que vous devrez combattre par la suite ont bien plus de connaissances que les jeunes que vous combattiez, et ils n'auront plus pour but de vous désarmer, mais plus simplement de vous tuer.

"Par conséquent, vous aurez à être beaucoup plus vigilent que vous ne l'étiez jusque là. Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'être vigilent, ou pas tant que ça, car vous étiez confrontés à des adolescents de votre âge, et rarement de votre niveau. Les adversaires que vous aurez dès lors que vous combattrez réellement seront des sorciers expérimentés dans l'art des duels, que ce soit à l'épée ou à la baguette, et ils ne se borneront pas à vous faire remarquer vos erreurs, contrairement à vos adversaires précédents ou à moi.", acheva-t-il sur un ton lourd de menaces.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent gravement. Après tout, Emrys était puissant, et Vent de Parque avait du profiter d'une erreur de sa part pour l'assassiner lâchement. Comment aurait-il fait, sinon? Par conséquent, il s'agissait d'être des plus attentif, et ce, constamment, ou les deux amis subiraient tôt ou tard le même sort qu'Emrys Slytherin. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'attendait probablement le mage noir. Une erreur de leur part, un moment d'inattention à un instant donné, et ils seraient de suite assassinés. Ils leur fallait donc tout surveiller en chaque instant et de chaque côté, à tel point qu'ils en devenaient fous: ils croyaient sans cesse être suivi, se retournaient, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un simple elfe de maison ou d'un tableau qui considérait d'un air intrigué ces jeunes gens si craintifs. Et seuls les talents de Salazar en potion leur permettait de ne pas être poursuivis la nuit par la peur de Vent de Parque.

Ainsi, depuis quelques temps, Salazar avait créé une potion en mêlant la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve avec une potion d'insomnie et une autre d'ouïe, leur permettant d'être réveillés si quelqu'un s'approchait de leur chambre, tout en pouvant dormir sans crainte de cauchemarder les yeux à peines fermés.

Mais malheureusement, rien ne les protégeait de la peur durant la journée et, lorsqu'ils ne s'entraînaient pas ni ne mangeaient, ils restaient reclus dans la chambre de Godric ou dans le laboratoire de Salazar, une salle désaffectée dans les sous-sols du château qu'Aldebaric avait laissé au garçon pour qu'il puisse y faire ses propres potions, n'ayant pas lui-même de laboratoire, car n'ayant jamais voulu toucher aux potions. Dégoût qu'il avait d'ailleurs transmis à son fils, et ce n'était que par pure amitié que celui-ci accompagnait Salazar dans le laboratoire, à moins que ce ne fût par peur de rester seul.

C'est voyant cela, et remarquant aussi les progrès notoires des adolescents, qu'Aldebaric avait décidé d'accélérer l'entraînement et d'aborder désormais les duels, qu'il n'avait au départ prévu de débuter que deux mois plus tard. Ainsi, les enfants pourraient, non pas ne plus avoir peur, mais au moins se défendre s'ils étaient réellement attaqués. De plus, l'efficacité des entraînements qu'ils subissaient s'ajoutant aux capacités démultipliées que leur avait apportées le partage des sangs, les deux adolescents étaient désormais très puissants pour leur âge, et le duel serait le meilleur moyen de savoir quelles étaient désormais leurs possibilités.

Aldebaric coupa le fil de ses réflexions et finit par donner ses instructions:

"Mettez-vous en place au centre de l'aire de duel, puis reculez de trois pas, en vous faisant face. Il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à un adversaire, ni détourner son regard de lui. C'est pour cela que le sortilège le plus courant en duel, après l'Expelliarmus, naturellement, n'est autre que le sortilège de Cécité Temporaire, ou encore celui de Lumière Solaire, permettant d'aveugler ou d'éblouir son adversaire durant quelques instants, et l'empêchant de vous voir passer derrière son dos. Bien. Désormais, saluez-vous. C'est le seul moment du duel ou les regards des adversaires peuvent, et même doivent se quitter. Pas comme ça, Godric! Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire une révérence à ton ennemi? Un simple signe de tête. Aussi rapide que possible. C'est mieux. Désormais, mettez-vous en position de duel. Ta jambe d'appui plus en avant, Salazar. Il faut que vous ayez l'air de vouloir bondir sur votre adversaire. En duel, il n'y a jamais d'amis ou d'ennemis, d'alliés ou d'opposants. Il n'y a qu'un adversaire en face de soi. Seul un fou pourrait croire pouvoir faire face à deux adversaires en même temps et ne pas perdre. C'est exactement la bonne position, Godric, bravo. Cependant, fait attention à ta garde. Elle est un peu basse. Et ton centre magique n'est pas protégé. Il faut toujours protéger son centre magique dans un combat…"

"Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais comment fait-on pour connaître la position de son centre magique?"

"Tu ne connais pas le tien? Attends un instant… Il est très bien situé.", ajouta-t-il après quelques instants de concentration. "Un très bon centre magique. Dans la paume de ta main droite. Il ne peut donc être mieux protégé."

"Père, pourquoi lui dites-vous la position de son centre magique? Il aurait pu le découvrir par lui-même, comme vous me l'avez fait découvrir."

"A ce moment, nous avions le temps, Godric. Désormais, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre pour laisser Salazar découvrir par lui-même son centre magique. En revanche, je compte sur toi pour lui apprendre la méditation dès ce soir!", répliqua son père, irrité.

"Bien, maintenant, je vais compter jusqu'à trois, et vous devrez lancer votre premier sort. Une seule règle, ne pas lancer de sorts pouvant blesser gravement votre adversaire. Un. Deux. Trois!"

"Expelliarmus!", s'écrièrent les deux adolescents d'une même voix.

Les deux rais de lumière rouge se heurtèrent, et les sortilèges se perdirent dans la salle. Immédiatement, Salazar prit la décision d'attaquer. Il n'y avait plus de Godric, il n'y avait plus de frère, plus d'ami. Il n'y avait plus qu'un adversaire à éliminer. Moins puissant que Vent de Parque, certes, mais la puissance importait peu. La victoire n'en serait que plus facile.

Sentant les pensées de son ami, Godric blêmit, avant de s'enflammer de fureur. Il n'allait pas se laisser vaincre par Salazar. Il allait lui prouver que la victoire ne serait pas si facile qu'il le croyait. Et il allait attaquer le premier.

"Tarentallegra!"

"Protectio! Cecitas!"

"Repulso!"

"Destructo Incantem!"

"Expelliarmus! Bronchos!"

"Protectio Ultima! Pyros!"

"Aquais! Glacius!"

"Pyros Maxima!"

"Protectio! Expelliarmus!"

Salazar fut surpris par le sortilège et, ne pouvant réagir à temps, fut expulsé de l'aire de duel. Godric s'approcha de lui avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage, qui s'effaça pour faire place à un air inquiet, lorsqu'il vit que Salazar avait du mal à se relever. Aldebaric s'avança vers eux et leur sourit.

"Un combat intéressant. Il a très bien montré vos faiblesses et vos forces. Autrement dit, ce sur quoi il vous faudra travailler, et ce que vous devrez rendre encore meilleur. Salazar, tu devrais faire attention à ne pas te laisser surprendre par ton adversaire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il peut-être moins puissant que toi qu'il en est pour autant moins dangereux. Godric est certes plus fort à l'épée qu'en sortilèges, il n'en reste pas moins imprévisible dans ses manières d'agir et, par conséquent, dans les sortilèges qu'il utilisera. Toutefois, je vois que tu as bien compris la leçon que je vous ai faite. Il n'y a pas d'amis ou d'ennemis, il n'y a qu'un adversaire face à soi, qui tentera de vous abattre si vous ne le faites pas avant lui. Quant à toi, Godric, c'est le contraire: j'ai l'impression que tu as peur de lancer des sortilèges puissants. Tu te bornes à lancer des sortilèges basiques en attaque, mais surtout des sortilèges de défense. Bien sûr, sortilège basique ne signifie pas sortilège n'ayant aucune puissance, comme tu l'as montré à l'instant avec l'Expelliarmus, mais il faudrait que tu sois plus agressif dans tes attaques, car tes adversaires n'hésiteront pas, eux, à utiliser des sortilèges bien plus agressifs, comme l'a fait Salazar."

Les adolescents acquiescèrent. Salazar avait effectivement pour défaut d'être arrogant, et, lorsqu'il se croyait plus fort qu'un adversaire, il lui arrivait de ne pas se protéger assez, ce qui était dangereux face à un adversaire tel que Godric, qui n'avait aucune logique dans le choix de ses sortilèges. En effet, il prenait en duel n'importe quel sort lui venant à l'esprit, pourvu qu'il lui fût utile en défense ou en attaque, sort de désarmement ou de gel, de feu ou de rire, il n'avait aucune préférence, et pouvait utiliser deux fois de suite le même sort, ce qui déstabilisait assez souvent ses adversaires.

Cependant, il avait été impossible à celui-ci de réellement considérer Salazar comme un ennemi, et il n'avait pas voulu ni osé lui jeter des sortilèges de forte puissance, car il était avant tout à ses yeux son frère. Même si ce même frère lui avait jeté des sortilèges faisant partie des sortilèges les plus puissants qu'ils avaient appris, lui n'en avait pas été capable, car il était tout simplement incapable de faire abstraction de la personne se trouvant en face de lui. Certes, il lui avait jeté un sortilège de flammes, mais il l'avait fait le moins puissant possible, afin que son frère puisse, sinon l'éviter sans difficultés, du moins n'être brûlé que très légèrement.

Malheureusement, il lui faudrait bien faire abstraction de l'amitié qu'il avait pour Salazar, s'il voulait pouvoir le vaincre à l'avenir, et surtout, s'il voulait progresser en duel. Car son père avait bien raison, les adversaires qu'ils auraient plus tard voudrait les tuer, et ils ne seraient pas aussi regardant que lui à utiliser des sortilèges de forte puissance. Et quand bien même le but du duel ne serait pas la mort de l'adversaire, ce n'est pas cela qui les empêcherait de lui porter tous les coups possibles. Il avait donc à travailler énormément le blocage de son esprit. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il existait une technique le permettant _(1)_, mais il n'avait jamais souhaité l'apprendre, estimant que le blocage de l'esprit était loin d'être une priorité, et qu'il s'agissait même plutôt d'un luxe.

Mais cette technique avait pour avantage de bloquer aussi les sentiments de toute personne l'utilisant. Autrement dit, en utilisant cette technique, il parviendrait enfin à considérer Salazar comme un adversaire à combattre, et non plus comme son frère, ce qui lui permettrait de se concentrer plus facilement sur ses sortilèges d'attaque et d'en lancer de plus puissants, qui lui permettraient de progresser. Et cette technique facilitait de plus la méditation magique, ce qui ne pouvait lui apporter que des avantages.

Coupant court aux considérations de son fils, Aldebaric reprit la parole :

"Bien! Maintenant que vous connaissez vos principales forces et vos plus grandes faiblesses, il est désormais temps de travailler dessus…"

&&&&&&&

Ce furent un Salazar et un Godric éreintés qui s'effondrèrent sur les fauteuils du laboratoire de potions. Cinq heures! Cinq heures non-stop, durant lesquelles ils avaient du se concentrer sur leurs faiblesses et tenter de les surmonter. Aldebaric était impitoyable pour ce qui était de leurs fautes, et il n'était pour lui pas question de les lâcher tant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de progrès, aussi minimes soient-ils. Certes, il leur était arrivé de combattre l'un contre l'autre des heures durant. Certes, il leur était arrivé durant leur entraînement de ne pas manger, tant ils étaient occupés à s'améliorer. Mais jamais entraînement ne les avait autant épuisés que celui qu'ils avaient du subir ce jour-ci.

Finalement, après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils récupérèrent en silence, Salazar sembla enfin retrouver l'usage de la parole.

"Godric ?"

"Hum ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette méditation magique dont parlait ton père, tout à l'heure ?"

"C'est une technique qui te permet de libérer ton flux magique."

"Et ?"

"Et tu peux augmenter la puissance de tes sorts."

"Et comment est-ce que ça fonctionne ?"

"Il faut fermer les yeux, se détendre et essayer de visualiser son corps."

"Ca y'est."

Godric se retourna vers son ami et vit qu'il était effectivement en train de suivre ses conseils.

"Ensuite, tu dois tenter de retrouver ton centre magique, et…"

Godric s'interrompit lorsqu'il entendit un léger sifflement sortir de la bouche de son frère. Se retournant, il se rendit compte que celui-ci dormait déjà.

'Après tout, il n'a pas tellement tort', se dit-il, avant bien vite de suivre son ami dans les bras de Morphée.

&&&&&&&

L'homme s'approcha, et il aperçut les deux frères en train de dormir. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, et pour la première fois depuis un mois, il vit non plus deux jeunes adultes, mais deux enfants qui avaient grandi bien trop vite. Se détournant, Aldebaric adressa une prière muette à Merlin, afin qu'il accorde à ses deux fils de vivre plus souvent ces moments de pure sérénité et de vrai sommeil…

&&&&&&&

_Note :_

_(1) Eh non, ce n'est pas l'occlumencie, pas plus que le don de Salazar n'est la légilimencie. En revanche, l'idée de la méditation magique, appelée par la suite Mantra, m'a été inspirée par la fic de Ccilia : Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe, que je vous conseille vivement de lire._


	5. chap 04

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des quatre Fondateurs et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à J.K Rowling et à la Warner Bros, tout le reste est à moi.

**Note :** Je sais que bien des auteurs ont écrit sur les Fondateurs, toutefois, j'avais envie de mettre ma graine là-dedans. Voici donc ma version de la vie de Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff et Rowena Ravenclaw. L'histoire sera principalement centrée sur la vie de Salazar, à mon avis le plus mystérieux des quatre célèbres fondateurs de Poudlard. Je garderai les noms anglais des Fondateurs, pour le reste, il s'agit des noms français.

**Note bis :** Bonjour à tous ! Je profite de mes derniers jours passsés dans l'hexagone avant Noël pour vous envoyer un nouveau chapitre sur chacune de mes trois histoires. Bonne lecture !

And now, enjoy and review…

**Le Temps des Fondateurs :**

**1****ère**** Partie : Avant Poudlard :**

Godric s'étira lentement et paresseusement lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent caresser ses paupières. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. En revanche, il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais trouvé son lit aussi inconfortable, ni avoir senti son dos aussi douloureux. Quoique c'était sans doute à cause de l'entraînement qu'ils avaient subi.

« Ou peut-être parce que tu dormais dans un fauteuil, et non dans ton lit. », intervint une voix bien connue.

« Salazar ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix encore à moitié endormie.

Son ami ricana.

« On ne peut pas dire que la vivacité d'esprit soit ton fort, lorsque tu te réveilles… »

« Où sommes-nous ? », murmura-t-il.

« Dans le laboratoire de potion. Et il doit être l'heure de souper. »

Cette phrase, prononcée de manière volontairement anodine, eut pour effet de réveiller totalement Godric.

« L'heure de…? », répéta Godric, incrédule. « Mais le soleil vient à peine de se lever ! »

« Est en train de se coucher correspondrait peut-être plus à la réalité, Godric. »

« Mais comment avons-nous pu dormir aussi longtemps ? »

« Nous avons dormi environ cinq heures, Godric. Pas plus. »

« Cinq heures. Merlin, nous devions être réellement fatigué pour dormir autant ! »

« Il faut dire qu'avec l'entraînement que ton père nous a fait subir aujourd'hui, nous aurions eu de quoi être fatigué jusqu'à demain, il y a de cela quelques mois. »

« Est-il possible que nous ayons tant gagné en condition physique ? »

« Souviens-toi de ce que nous a dit ton père lorsque nous lui avons expliqué que nous avions effectué le partage des sangs. »

« Il nous a parlé de notre puissance, et il nous dit que nous avions justement gagné en puissance, mais il n'a pas parlé le moins du monde de notre force… », répliqua Godric en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais il nous a dit que le corps pouvait ne pas supporter la puissance accumulée donnée par le rituel. Or, pour supporter une puissance plus importante, il faut que le corps soit fort. Il a du devenir plus fort à l'instant même où nous avons partagé nos sangs. »

Godric hocha la tête. Il se souvenait désormais de cette menace dont avait déjà parlé son ami, et que son père avait redite de manière moins violente. _'Il arrivait que leur corps ne supporte pas cette puissance'_. Finalement, son estomac criant famine lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin.

« Et si nous allions manger ? », demanda-t-il.

Son ami éclata de rire, et ils se dirigèrent tous deux d'un bon pas vers la salle de réception, où les attendait déjà leur père.

Le repas fut des plus animés, et si Aldebaric avait depuis deux mois pris la précaution de ne pas inviter le moindre trouvère, il montra en ce jour de Samain qu'il n'était pas en reste, et qu'il était lui-même capable de conter et de chanter à l'aide de sa cithare. Les enfants, désormais en excellente forme, après avoir dormi tout ce temps, l'écoutaient et le regardaient d'un air émerveillé.

Jamais Godric n'avait eu l'occasion de découvrir ce visage caché de son père qui, s'il se montrait couramment sévère ou, au mieux, bienveillant, dévoilait en cet instant une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, devenant tour à tour comique, lorsqu'il mimait les mésaventures de tel ou tel chevalier, terrible, lorsqu'il incarnait les personnages mauvais, ou encore mystérieux, lorsqu'il évoquait des prophéties. De même, il prenait un air conspirateur, lorsqu'il révélait aux enfants des évènements alors inconnus du héros.

En bref, ce fut le meilleur moment que les deux jeunes garçons aient passé au château depuis l'arrivée de Salazar, et pas une fois durant la soirée ne revint la peur de Vent de Parque, qui ne fut d'ailleurs pas évoqué par Aldebaric, de quelque manière que ce soit. Ce soir-là, au château, les seuls mots d'ordre étaient l'amusement et l'émerveillement.

Ainsi, ayant achevé de déclamer ses contes, Aldebaric retourna auprès des enfants et fit entrer les musiciens et les jongleurs, et ce fut une soirée de rires et de bonheur comme rarement le vieux château en avait connu en dehors des jours de mariages. Comme il n'en avait en fait plus conny depuis la mort en couches de Dame Ce ne fut que tardivement que les deux enfants allèrent se coucher, la tête remplie de contes en tout genre et l'esprit vide de toute crainte d'une ombre maléfique appelée Vent de Parque.

&&&&&&&

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Salazar eut le sentiment d'avoir passé la meilleure nuit depuis des mois. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas pris la potion de Sommeil. La soirée de détente à laquelle ils avaient eu droit, ajoutée à la fatigue accumulée par leur entraînement quotidien, avait suffi pour remplacer la potion et lui donner un sommeil véritablement réparateur. Par la Marque, il sentit que son ami était encore profondément endormi. N'ayant pas pris l'habitude de paresser dans son lit, Salazar se leva et s'habilla rapidement, avant de se diriger d'un pas alerte vers la grande salle de réception pour déjeuner. Cependant, se souvenant que Godric l'avait attendu les quelques fois où Salazar s'était réveillé après lui, il décida de ne pas encore toucher aux plats déjà prêts que les elfes de maison avaient mis sur la table. Après quelques minutes, Godric arriva à son tour. Tous deux déjeunèrent en silence puis, alors qu'ils allaient se diriger vers la cour du manoir pour y effectuer leur entraînement quotidien, Salazar adressa la parole à son frère.

« Dis-moi, Godric, comment fonctionne cette fameuse méditation magique ? »

« Oh ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'expliquer, hier. Il faut tout d'abord que tu fermes les yeux et que tu visualises ton corps. »

« Bien. C'est bon, tu peux continuer. »

« Ensuite, tu dois essayer de ressentir le flot de magie dans ton corps. Juste sentir comment la magie se répand dans tout ton corps. »

Après quelques instants de concentration, Salazar fit un signe de tête.

« Bien. Si tu fais bien attention, tu vas te rendre compte que toute ta magie vient d'un point unique, ta source magique. Père t'a déjà dit où elle se trouvait. Il faut donc que tu partes d'un point de ton corps un peu éloigné de ton centre magique. Et tu restes concentré sur ce point là, jusqu'à ce que tu sentes comme un courant de magie traverser ce point. »

Godric attendit que son ami acquiesçât, puis il continua.

« Il faut maintenant que tu remonte le courant jusqu'à la source. »

Le visage de Salazar était empreint d'une grande concentration, comme s'il était en train de nager dans des eaux vives et essayait de ne pas se laisser emporter par le courant. Soudain, son front se barra d'une ride de frustration.

« Je ne comprend pas, je n'arrive pas à continuer. Il y a quelque chose qui me bloque. »

« C'est normal. », acquiesça Godric. « Chacun a une sorte de barrière magique naturelle qui permet de contrôler la puissance des sorts lancés et qui empêche d'accéder à la source magique à moins d'avoir la volonté nécessaire. Il faut maintenant que tu te concentres sur cette barrière et que tu lances toute ta volonté contre elle afin de la détruire. »

Salazar acquiesça et se mit à se concentrer. Il mit toute sa volonté à détruire cette barrière qui se dressait entre son esprit et la source de sa magie. Peu à peu, il sentit que la barrière vacillait sous la puissance de ses attaques mentales. Puis, après quelques minutes d'attaques incessantes, la barrière céda, et il se sentit emporté par le flot impétueux de sa magie…

Godric vit alors une lumière argentée éblouissante, puis une explosion brisa toutes les fenêtres de la salle de réception, tandis que le vieux manoir tremblait sur ses fondations.

&&&&&&&

Lorsque Aldebaric Gryffindor ressentit la secousse et entendit l'explosion, il crut un instant que Vent de Parque était arrivé au château pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé et pour l'assassiner avec sa famille et ses domestiques. Puis il sentit sa magie réagir à quelque chose d'extérieur et il comprit. Il se mit alors à courir vers la source de ce flux magique incontrôlable.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin dans la salle de réception, il vit les deux corps inconscients de ses enfants et sentit le violent courant de magie qui sortait du corps de son fils adoptif. Aussitôt, il s'assit en tailleur auprès de Salazar et se mit en méditation magique. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se concentra, puis les rouvrit afin de voir le flux magique du garçon. Lentement, il utilisa sa propre magie pour construire une barrière provisoire capable de limiter ce flux. Puis il se releva et allongea ses deux fils aussi confortablement que possible sur le sol de pierre glacial.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux enfants se réveillèrent en même temps. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, virent la silhouette d'Aldebaric se découper sur la fenêtre et se relevèrent précautionneusement. Aldebaric entendit le bruit et se retourna vers les deux garçons avec un air grave.

« Bonjour Salazar, bonjour Godric. »

« Bonjour père. »

« Bonjour monsieur. »

« Errare humanum est. Godric, quelle est la signification de cette phrase ? »

« L'erreur est humaine. », répondit le garçon, levant un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. « Mais, je pensais que le cours de latin ne devait avoir lieu que demain ? »

« C'est exact, et ce n'est pas un cours de latin. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que je me suis trompé. Je n'aurais jamais du te demander d'apprendre à Salazar la méditation magique. »

« Vous voulez dire que je suis incapable de lui expliquer comment procéder ? », s'insurgea Godric.

« Ce n'est pas là mon propos. Je n'aurais pas du te le demander car tu n'étais pas assez mûr pour agir avec Salazar avec plus de précautions que moi avec toi. Lorsque je t'ai appris la méditation magique, lorsque je t'ai fait détruire ta barrière naturelle pour t'en faire construire une nouvelle qui obéirait non plus à tes émotions mais réellement à ta volonté, tu étais encore bien jeune, et ta puissance n'était pas très développée. Tu pouvais donc sans aucun danger détruire une barrière derrière laquelle coulait un flot assez calme. Mais le flot magique de Salazar est bien plus important et violent que le tien à l'époque. Ce qui signifie qu'il aurait fallu non pas détruire la barrière à forces d'assauts violents mais au contraire détruire lentement et reconstruire aussitôt ce qui avait été détruit.

« Cependant, c'est une chance que vous l'ayez fait dès maintenant, car si ta puissance avait été beaucoup plus importante, et il n'y a nul doute qu'elle l'aurait bientôt été au vu de l'entraînement que vous faites, les conséquences de l'explosion auraient pu être désastreuses. Cette explosion de magie a suffi à vous rendre inconscients pendant deux heures. Le manoir, quant à lui, a été ébranlé par le flot de magie au point que tous les objets posés en hauteur ou ayant un équilibre précaire sont tombés à terre. Avec une explosion plus conséquente, Vent de Parque n'aurait certainement pas eu besoin de terminer le travail car nous aurions tous été ensevelis au cœur des ruines de White Manor.

« Quant à ta magie, je l'ai bloqué au moyen d'une barrière provisoire. Tu devras tous les jours travailler la méditation magique avec Godric pendant dix minutes. Nous augmenterons le temps au fur et à mesure de tes progrès. Il faudra, Godric, que tu lui apprennes à reconstruire sa barrière magique. Cela prendra du temps et votre entraînement magique sera suspendu jusqu'à ce que tu aies une barrière solide et définitive. », acheva-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Salazar.

« Mais, monsieur, pourquoi l'entraînement magique ne peut-il pas continuer pendant ce temps, et surtout, pourquoi seulement dix minutes, s'il faut attendre que j'aie une barrière solide et définitive ? En dix minutes par jour, je n'aurai certainement pas la possibilité de beaucoup travailler à cette barrière, et il me faudra vraisemblablement des mois avant d'y parvenir. »

« Je pense que six à sept mois sont une période relativement vraisemblable. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Cette barrière naturelle que tu avais permettait de contrôler la puissance du flux magique que tu possèdes dès lors que tu voulais jeter un sort. S'il s'agissait d'un sort de grande puissance ou si tu étais sous le coup d'une émotion trop forte, elle libérait beaucoup de magie et s'il s'agissait d'un sortilège de faible puissance, elle en libérait une petite quantité. Mais cette barrière n'est plus présente et le flot de magie reste indompté. Tant que tu ne l'auras pas maîtrisé, tu ne pourras pas maîtriser la puissance de tes sortilèges. Ainsi, dans des conditions semblables, tu pourras conférer à un même sortilège la puissance d'un enfant de cinq ans et ta puissance maximale. Sans toutefois avoir le moindre contrôle sur le sortilège. Ce qui signifie qu'il est dangereux pour toi comme pour Godric de continuer les duels magiques. A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, votre entraînement sera exclusivement physique.

« Quant à la raison pour laquelle tu ne pourras travailler la méditation magique que dix minutes maximum par jour, là encore jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est que la technique de la méditation magique est extrêmement dangereuse. Dès que l'on médite, la magie augmente en puissance. Et tu sais déjà que trop de puissance dans un corps qui n'est pas prêt à l'accepter est dangereux pour le sorcier. »

« Je comprend. Commençons-nous dès maintenant ? »

« Non. Je te suggère plutôt de retourner dans ta chambre et de te reposer. »

« Mais je ne suis pas fatigué ! », s'exclama Salazar.

« Tu ne sens pas encore la fatigue, mais tu peux me croire. Il vaut mieux pour toi aller te reposer. Quant à toi, Godric », ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers son fils, « nous allons voir ensemble comment tu vas apprendre à Salazar à utiliser la méditation magique pour construire sa nouvelle barrière. »

« Bien père. »

« Bien monsieur. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir Salazar. »

Salazar se détourna et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre. Il lui semblait qu'une troupe de danseur dansait une gigue infernale dans sa tête, mettant le désordre dans ses pensées et lui donnant une migraine épouvantable. Il se demanda s'il s'agissait de la barrière provisoire que son père adoptif avait mise en place où si c'était simplement la puissance dégagée par la destruction de sa propre barrière qui pouvait causer une telle migraine, mais à peine eut-il formulé cette pensée que la migraine s'accentua. Il n'était plus capable de réfléchir sans avoir mal à la tête et il espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était que provisoire.

A l'instant où il se faisait cette réflexion, il atteignit la porte de sa chambre et s'allongea tout habillé sur son lit, ressentant soudain une grande fatigue. Sa tête avait à peine touché l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit.

&&&&&&&

Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Comment ça, 'enfin, on ne l'attendait plus' ? Bon d'accord, j'ai mis longtemps avant de le terminer. Mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec ce chapitre (lorsque j'ai rouvert le document après une longue panne d'inspiration, je me suis rendu compte que toute une partie de ce que j'avais écrit avait été perdue) et je ne savais pas bien comment le terminer. Finalement, c'est chose faite, et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Je vous préviens dès maintenant que je ne risque pas de publier un nouveau chapitre avant au moins un mois, étant en Allemagne cette année (bon, je suis d'accord, c'est court par rapport aux 2 ans que vous avez attendus, mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer…). Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire en général et de ce chapitre en particulier.

Et maintenant, place aux RAR :

**M. Serpy :** J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai bien aimé cette fin. En fait, pour le lien, il va bien au-delà du simple fait que Salazar peut compter sur Godric si ses forces l'abandonnent et vice-versa. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu vas le découvrir au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, en même temps que Salazar et Godric eux-mêmes. Tu as (presque) bien deviné : le pacte que les deux amis ont scellé et un point très important de l'histoire. Il sera présent tout au long des aventures des deux fondateurs et jouera un rôle essentiel à plusieurs moments clés (je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas révéler des spoilers de la fin de l'histoire). En fait de suite, c'est plutôt moi qui ai tardé à la mettre :s. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a bien plu. bientôt (du moins, je l'espère).

**Dragonna :** J'avoue que ce que tu m'écris me laisse sans voix. Beau, émouvant, triste… Autant le dernier me paraissait normal, autant je ne pensais pas écrire quelque chose d'émouvant en écrivant ce chapitre. Je crois que Salazar est quelqu'un d'assez solitaire et ayant beaucoup de mal à accorder sa confiance. Et même si Godric était son ami, il n'a obtenu sa confiance pleine et entière qu'au moment où il a fait le serment d'aider Salazar dans sa lutte contre Vent de Parque. Et cette promesse est renforcée par le sang qu'ils laissent couler sur la tombe d'Emrys et Gilraen. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai choisi cette image : la promesse faite à un mourant est (était, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est maintenant) considérée par beaucoup comme sacrée. Celle faite sur une tombe l'est à mon sens tout autant. Salazar fait cette promesse qu'il aurait faite à ses parents s'il avait été là au moment de leur mort. Et Vent de Parque va souffrir, tu peux me croire, mais il ne sera pas le seul. D'ailleurs, ce que j'écris ne sera aucunement un UA par rapport à ce qui est écrit dans les livres. J'ai bien peur que tout ça se finisse mal… Mémoires d'une âme perdue n'est pas totalement la séquelle de cette fic : en réalité, il s'agit d'une transition entre deux parties de l'histoire, le passage d'un temps heureux à une période beaucoup plus sombre. Mais il y aura effectivement un slash entre Godric et Salazar, même s'il faudra attendre avant qu'il ne commence. Après tout, les deux n'ont pas plus de douze ou treize ans dans ce chapitre. Quant aux deux pères, la réponse est doublement non : non, il n'y avait pas de slash Aldebaric/Emrys. Mais la formule est une formule qui était utilisée à l'époque et évoque ici un amour fraternel, une amitié très forte entre les deux voisins. Et non, il n'y aura pas de séquelle sur les deux pères. Emrys ne m'a servi qu'à introduire l'amitié entre les deux familles. Quant à Aldebaric, son rôle se limite à former les deux enfants pour les entraîner à se battre et à vaincre plus tard Vent de Parque. Je crois qu'Aldebaric a confiance en les capacités de Godric et Salazar, et comme il le dit lui-même, rien ni personne ne saura leur résister si leur amitié résiste aux orages. Mais saura-t-elle y résister ? La question reste posée (même si la réponse est évidente ;) , du moins, je crois). J'espère que tu n'étais pas trop impatiente, parce que tu as bien été forcée de patienter avant de pouvoir lire ce chapitre… Je tâcherai de faire mieux pour le prochain. Je ne suis pas sûr de publier rapidement, mais je ne pense pas qu'il faudra que tu attendes encore un an et demi avant de lire le chapitre suivant… Du moins je l'espère !


	6. chap 05

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que je n'ai plus mis à jour cette histoire depuis bien longtemps et que mes quelques lecteurs de l'époque ont sans doute dû m'oublier, mais je ne les ai pas oublié, en ce qui me concerne, et j'essaie d'écrire la suite malgré la difficulté de mettre mon imagination, d'habitude si débordante, au service de l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous attendrez moins longtemps pour le prochain que pour les précédents.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des quatre Fondateurs et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à J.K Rowling et à la Warner Bros, tout le reste est à moi.

**Note :** Je sais que bien des auteurs ont écrit sur les Fondateurs, toutefois, j'avais envie de mettre ma graine là-dedans. Voici donc ma version de la vie de Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff et Rowena Ravenclaw. L'histoire sera principalement centrée sur la vie de Salazar, à mon avis le plus mystérieux des quatre célèbres fondateurs de Poudlard. Je garderai les noms anglais des Fondateurs, pour le reste, il s'agit des noms français.

And now, enjoy and review…

**Le Temps des Fondateurs :**

**1****ère**** Partie : Avant Poudlard :**

Lorsque Salazar s'éveilla, ce soir-là, la migraine qui lui martelait le crâne s'était quelque peu calmée. Quelque peu, seulement. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'il se leva : le simple fait de se lever avait de nouveau augmenté l'intensité de la migraine et il se frotta les tempes afin de calmer un tant soit peu la douleur. Lorsqu'elle se fit plus supportable, il finit par se lever et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers la salle de réception du château où l'attendaient son frère de sang et le père de celui-ci.

« Bonsoir, Salazar », l'accueillit Aldebaric Gryffindor. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« En forme », répondit le jeune homme. « Dormir m'a vraiment fait du bien. Mais j'ai une migraine qui me martèle le crâne. »

« C'est normal. Ta magie réagit à cette barrière qui n'est pas la sienne. Elle fait tout pour l'abattre. »

« Cela signifie que je vais ressentir ces migraines jusqu'à ce que j'aie construit ma propre barrière ? », s'épouvanta Salazar.

« Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ta magie va progressivement s'habituer à cette magie étrangère et va finir par l'accepter. Et plus tu avanceras la construction de ta propre barrière, mieux ça ira. »

« Je crois bien que je vais malgré tout me préparer quelques chaudrons de potion. »

Aldebaric sourit puis changea de sujet :

« Godric m'a dit que tu arrivais. Votre lien de sang vous donne donc la possibilité de savoir ce que fait l'autre ? »

« Pas exactement. Il permet de savoir si l'autre dort ou s'il est réveillé, s'il est fatigué, quels sont ses sentiments. Mais je ne pense pas que je saurais si Godric travaille son latin ou sa métamorphose théorique. »

« Vous ne le saviez pas, père ? »

« Non. »

« Pourtant, vous nous aviez parlé de la symbiose entre nos deux magies... »

« C'est exact, mais j'ai beau avoir lu tous les ouvrages traitant des liens de sang, je n'ai rien trouvé sur ce lien si particulier que vous semblez partager. Il est possible que votre promesse aux Esprits de la Nature ait influencé ce mélange des sangs et que vous ayez ainsi créé un lien que nul n'avait encore jamais eu jusqu'à présent. Mais si Godric a su, grâce à ce lien commun, que tu arrivais, et si ce qu'il m'a dit au sujet de vos transferts de magie et de force lorsque l'un de vous deux est fatigué est vrai, alors il va falloir travailler à ce sujet en plus de la méditation magique. »

« Avez-vous vu avec Godric comment je devrais reconstruire ma barrière magique ? »

« Effectivement, mais nous en reparlerons demain ensemble. Je vais l'assister pour la première fois, au cas où il y aurait des difficultés. Mais je pense que dès après-demain, vous pourrez vous en occuper seuls, tous les deux. »

« Êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'y a aucun risque d'affaiblir ma magie si je n'y travaille pas régulièrement ? »

« Non seulement j'en suis sûr mais je suis persuadé du contraire : bien sûr, si tu ne travaillais pas ta magie ni n'utilisais la méditation magique, ta magie s'endormirait et s'affaiblirait progressivement. Mais la méditation magique permet de la travailler, même si tu ne lances pas de sortilèges. Bien évidemment, ta puissance n'augmentera pas aussi rapidement que si tu travaillais tes sortilèges en même temps que la méditation, mais tu gagneras quand même en puissance. C'est pourquoi il est nécessaire que tu t'entraînes beaucoup sur le plan physique, car lorsque tu auras repris l'entraînement magique, il est fort probable que tu prennes très vite beaucoup de puissance. De ce fait, comme je t'en avais déjà parlé, il faudra que ton corps soit suffisamment fort pour accepter cette magie qui coulera en toi. »

« Afin qu'il ne s'autodétruise pas. »

« C'est exact », confirma Aldebaric. « La matinée sera donc réservée à dix minutes de médiation magique après le petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, tu devras te reposer jusqu'au déjeuner, puis vous reprendrez ensemble l'entraînement physique après avoir mangé. L'entraînement durera jusqu'à la tombée du jour, afin que la puissance que tu gagneras soit compensée par ta force physique. »

« Bien, Monsieur. »

« Ces restrictions s'appliquent-elles également à moi, père ? », interrogea Godric.

Le Seigneur Gryffondor resta un instant pensif, puis il se concentra et regarda la magie couler dans le corps de son fils. Finalement, il hocha la tête.

« Ton corps est peut-être plus fort que celui de Salazar, mais ton flot de magie est encore trop impétueux pour être facilement dompté. Si tu continuais l'entraînement magique en plus de la méditation, il est probable que tu finirais par te laisser submerger par ta magie. Tu devras donc faire comme Salazar. Mais je crois qu'il serait mieux pour toi de ne faire que cinq minutes, et non dix. »

« Pour quelle raison, père ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, ton flot de magie est très impétueux. Il sera donc pour toi bien plus fatigant de le dompter que pour Salazar, qui est d'un caractère plus posé que le tien. La barrière que tu avais posée il y a quelques années était suffisante, mais elle commence à vaciller sous la puissance que tu as gagnée de par votre entraînement. Il va donc falloir que tu en reconstruises une qui sera plus solide. Si vous n'aviez pas eu cet entraînement, tu aurais pu la conserver encore plusieurs années, peut-être même définitivement, car de façon naturelle, la barrière serait devenue plus solide. Mais elle a gardé la même solidité alors même que ta magie gagnait très nettement en puissance. Tu vas donc devoir la renforcer pour qu'elle puisse résister à cette augmentation du flux magique. »

« Mais, Monsieur, si Godric m'aide à reconstruire ma propre barrière, il sera déjà en méditation magique, cela lui fera donc dix minutes par jour, pour lui aussi. »

« Non, car il ne t'aidera pas à reconstruire ta barrière. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire. Et il n'aura pas à entrer en méditation pour t'aider, il lui suffira de te donner les conseils dont tu auras besoin. Et je garderai un œil sur toi, demain. Si votre première séance de méditation magique se déroule bien, je ne pense pas que vous aurez besoin de moi par la suite. »

« Mais, n'y a-t-il pas le risque que ma magie s'échappe et fasse la même chose que ce matin ? »

« Pas si tu agis avec prudence. Bien sûr, lorsque tu détruiras une partie de la barrière, ta magie s'échappera par la brèche. Mais si tu suis bien les instructions que te donnera Godric, la brèche ne sera pas très grande et la quantité de magie qui s'échappera de cette manière sera vraisemblablement infime. Et maintenant, avant de manger, il est temps de faire une dernière chose. »

« Laquelle, père ? »

« Je ne veux pas que vous soyez tentés d'utiliser vos baguettes tant que vous ne serez pas prêts à reprendre votre entraînement magique. Cependant, je ne souhaite pas non plus que vous vous retrouviez sans défense face à un ennemi qui aurait la mauvaise idée de pénétrer dans le château d'ici la reprise de vos duels magiques. »

« Mais comment allez-vous faire ? », demanda Salazar.

« Nous allons lier vos baguettes à votre sang, afin qu'en cas de besoin, vous puissiez les appeler à vous et les utiliser. »

« Lier nos baguettes ? », s'étonna Godric.

« Oui. C'est une technique créée par Echtelion Gryffindor, le trisaïeul de ton arrière-grand-père, et par son ami Septimus Slytherin. Une technique qui n'a été transmise que de père en fils dans notre famille et dans celle d'Emrys. S'il n'y avait pas eu Vent-de-Parque, nous aurions attendu encore plusieurs années avant de vous en parler. Mais les circonstances font que je préfère le faire dès à présent. »

« Et comment faire pour lier nos baguettes ? », interrogea Salazar.

« Vous allez devoir préparer une potion. Cette potion n'est pas des plus simples mais tous les ingrédients se trouvent au château. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon », sourit Aldebaric en voyant le regard effaré de son fils. « Je vais t'aider à la préparer. Mais le dernier élément, il n'y a que toi qui pourras l'ajouter. »

« Lequel est-ce, père ? »

« Ton sang. »

« Et cette potion est-elle longue à préparer, Monsieur ? »

« Non, à peine une heure. D'ailleurs, je crois que nous ferions mieux d'aller dès à présent à ton laboratoire de potions, Salazar. »

« Tous les ingrédients nécessaires se trouvent-ils dans la réserve ? »

« Oui. »

Ils se rendirent alors dans la petite salle des sous-sols du manoir que le jeune Slytherin avait investie pour en faire son laboratoire. Juste à côté, séparée de la pièce par une lourde porte en bois, se trouvait une réserve d'ingrédients. À la demande du maître des lieux, Salazar en sortit des graines de pipaillon, de l'écorce de delfier, un bocal rempli de sève de sureau, des yeux de tritons séchés et une fiole remplie d'un liquide qui lui était inconnu et qu'Aldebaric avait appelé essence de liaison. Enfin, il avait également récupéré dans la réserve deux couteaux à manche d'argent et à lame de bronze ainsi que deux récipients en étain avec des dorures sur le bord.

Sur les instructions du comte de Gryffindor, les garçons mélangèrent dans le chaudron trois onces de graines de pipaillon écrasées avec cinq gouttes de sève de sureau diluées dans une demi-mesure d'eau. Après avoir laissé mijoter pendant vingt minutes, ils ajoutèrent l'écorce de delfier réduite en poudre et les yeux de tritons séchés. Puis ils remuèrent de façon régulière leur préparation en ajoutant de temps à autres un filet d'eau. Après un peu plus de cinquante minutes, alors que le clocher de l'église du village situé près du manoir venait de sonner les huit coups de vingt heures, ils ajoutèrent trois gouttes d'essence de liaison dans leur potion. Finalement, Aldebaric leur demanda de saisir le couteau à lame de bronze, de prononcer une incantation qu'il leur apprit et de finalement trancher les veines au niveau de la paume.

Lorsque le sang coula dans le chaudron, le liquide bleu nuit se mit à bouillonner et prit une couleur d'un jaune pâle presque blanc. Alors, le père de Godric leur intima de faire une entaille d'un doigt de long sur leur baguette et de plonger cette dernière dans la potion sans jamais la lâcher entièrement. Salazar s'exécuta et une intense fumée violette s'éleva du chaudron. Après quelques instants, la fumée se dissipa et le jeune homme ressentit une douce chaleur qui venait de sa baguette et se diffusait dans tout son corps pour finalement se concentrer au niveau de la paume de sa main droite, là où il venait de s'entailler.

Lorsque la chaleur disparut, Salazar remarqua que la potion avait entièrement disparu, comme si elle avait été absorbé par son corps ou par sa baguette. Alors, Aldebaric leur demanda de lui donner leur baguette magique. Godric fit tourner une dernière fois entre ses doigts la baguette que lui avait créée le grand fabriquant de baguettes magiques, John Ollivander. Cette baguette en bois de hêtre qui contenait en son centre un crin de licorne. Au même instant, son ami faisait de même avec sa baguette en bois de noyer qui renfermait en son cœur un bec de diricawl. Puis, dans un bel ensemble, ils remirent tous deux leur arme au comte de Gryffindor.

Celui-ci les saisit puis leur dit :

« Maintenant, cherchez à la récupérer. »

Aussitôt, les deux garçons tendirent leur main pour essayer d'arracher leur baguette à la main d'Aldebaric, mais ce dernier les tint hors de leur portée avant d'ajouter :

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous devez les récupérer. Si un adversaire vous désarme, il ne se tiendra pas juste en face de vous à moins d'un mètre. Utilisez votre esprit, votre lien, pour la récupérer. »

Au même moment que son ami, Salazar pensa '_baguette_' et tous deux virent avec surprise leur arme apparaître dans la paume de leur main. N'en croyant pas leurs yeux, ils laissèrent la baguette rouler hors de leur paume et tomber au sol. Puis le jeune Slytherin referma sa main comme s'il tenait son arme et la rappela une seconde fois. Lorsqu'il la sentit, il referma sa paume dessus et la maintint bien serrée.

« C'est bien », approuva Aldebaric lorsque son fils eut lui aussi réussi l'exercice. « Je compte bien évidemment sur vous pour ne pas appeler votre baguette à mauvais escient. Votre magie est assez instable, et la tienne, Salazar, l'est plus encore que celle de Godric. Vous devez donc éviter au maximum d'utiliser votre baguette si cela n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Mais vous allez garder les baguettes en lieu sûr, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Alors comment pourrons-nous les y remettre, lorsque nous n'en auront plus besoin ? »

« Pensez simplement : '_repère_', et les baguettes seront automatiquement transportées vers le lieu où elles se trouvaient l'instant d'avant. Maintenant, je vous conseille de vous rendre à la salle de réception pour prendre un bon repas, surtout toi, Salazar. Quant à moi, je vous rejoindrai dès que j'aurai mis vos baguettes en lieu sûr. »

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent et se rendirent dans la salle de réception du manoir où le repas était déjà prêt. Lorsque le maître de maison les eut rejoint, ils commencèrent à dîner et montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives une heure plus tard.

Salazar avait à peine posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. J'espère encore une fois que vous aurez un peu moins longtemps à attendre pour le prochain :s. J'ai retrouvé une certaine inspiration pour cette histoire, j'espère que cela durera. En tout cas, encore une fois, vous pouvez être certain que quoiqu'il en soit, je terminerai cette histoire.


End file.
